Just A Game
by Cheeruplilemokid
Summary: Ginny can't sleep without the warmth of another person beside her. Draco has issues. Harry questions himself. Hermione is oblivious. In the midst of it all Draco and Ginny have an arangement. Nothing more. Slash. Femslash.
1. 'Friends'

Just A Game- Chapter One

**'Friends'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Slash. That's right. I am attempting a slashier fic. A bit of femmslash but not so much. But I might get carried away with it. And, uh, some heterosexual content.

Okay. Here we go…

* * *

'_God damn it.'_ The platinum blonde haired boy thought frustratedly. He was bored. And horney. And extremely fucking frustrated. So now he stood waiting in the dark shadow of an empty classroom for his 'friend' to arrive. 

Without warning the blonde reached out and grabbed the person he'd been waiting on for the past hour. Pressing the lithe body of his 'friend' up against the cold stonewall he sneered, "What took you so damn long?"

"Does it matter? I'm here."

He laughed slightly at the other person's antics. "You have a point."

"Well then, are you going to fuck me or not?"

"As you wish." With that he roughly pressed his lips to the other person's.

Hands slid into his robes tugging on them and eventually letting them slip to the floor. His chest and back were bare and the cold of the classroom made him shudder. Nails scratched the blonde boys back lightly. One hand left his back, and soon he felt the smooth polyester of his slacks fall to the floor, his belt buckle clinking as it hit the ground.

The nails ran down his back sending shivers up and down his spine. And when lips disconnected and the blonde felt the same soft lips on his shoulder it drove him nearly insane. The pull of his boxers indicated the full arousal he began to feel.

In the next moment he found himself being straddled atop an old dusty desk. He smirked. His 'friend' loved to be the dominant one. And the blonde never minded being the submissive one. He liked the position just as much as he'd like to turn the tables.

Comprehension faded as teeth met his chest. Biting at the sensitive nipple. The boy moaned softly at the painful pleasure filled jolt coursing through him. This just urged the arousal trapped by his boxers to throb wantingly. The teeth scraped further down his abdomen and a tongue slipped into his belly button. Pressing roughly into the small opening. Making the boy shiver and gasp.

Anticipation gripped him as lips tongue teeth and mouth moved lower. All the while pulling the confining undergarments down. After finally hearing the soft cotton hit the stone floor the boy felt a suddenly overwhelming jolt of pleasure stream through him as the other person took him into their mouth. The feeling just increased when the person ran sharp nails against the inside of his thighs. His dull gray eyes rolled upward hidden by half closed lids.

The blonde boy was lost in the realm of intense pleasure now. Moaning in uncontrollable grunts. Unable to get a concentrated word out. He gasped and sighed and groaned in absolute bliss. Grey eyes shut tight face contorted in pleasure with his mouth open and a slight flush to his plainly pale skin.

He could feel himself getting closer. So close. But he couldn't not yet. Something was holding him back. Behind closed eyes a blurry image slid into his mind. An image of tanned skin and rough curves that lead to broad shoulders formed. Faceless behind his closed eyelids. Then it was all blurry all of it and he cried out in bliss as he reached his climax.

He convulsed slightly as he uttered an almost inaudible name without giving much thought to what he was saying. The name rolled off his lips almost in a sigh. Almost inaudible.

"It's late. I've got Quidditch practice." She said simply, fastening up the last few buttons to her top half hazardly. Then throwing her robe over herself.

He tightened the buckle of his belt, "I think Pansy suspects something."

The girl's head spun at that. She looked across the darkly lit room at him. Eyes set in fear and hope. He knew she wanted people to find out. Someone to figure it out. To uncover their affair, if you could call it that. And he knew exactly who she wanted to make see this.

"How-"

The question was never finished as voices from the outside hall sounded. "Where'd she go off to?"

"Maybe we should check in the common room. If she's not there we'll go off to Quidditch without her." The voices were familiar.

The blonde boy's heart beat at the sound of the second voice. He held his breath as he heard the footsteps stop by the door. Looking across the room he found his 'friend' to be doing the same. If they were caught by the familiar voices it would be his end, not hers. They wouldn't hurt her. Well, not as much as they'd kill him.

The footsteps continued and soon faded away. The boy let the held breath out, unintendedly as a frustrated sigh. "That was close. You better be off, before they find us."

She nodded and poked her head out of the dusty door to check that the corridors were clear. She motioned for him to follow. Once outside they went their separate ways without a word.

Neither noticed the third figure coming from the looming dark of the classroom. The figure wore an immense frown. "The Weasely boy Ronald would not like this. I will keep your secret Virginia but there must be a price."

The figure walked aimlessly down the hall. Towards an undeterminable point.

* * *

Ginny Weasely lay fully awake in her bed. She hadn't been able to sleep well for exactly a year now. A year since the day she first realized who she'd been staring at so lustfully. Who she'd been crying herself to sleep over. A person so reserved they couldn't be won over. Her brother had been relentlessly chasing after the same person with very little progress. But he had gotten further than Ginny had. 

A small ruffle came from her left as her four-poster was slightly pulled back. She didn't jerk her head up to see who it was. She knew it was him. Once he'd settled comfortably next to her she spoke softly as to not wake her roommates, "Couldn't sleep again?"

She felt him nod slightly. No scowl or sneer. He just laid his head above her collarbone at the crook of her neck.

"Want to talk about it?"

He remained still. Indicating that he was debating whether or not to spill his frustrations, fears and issues with the girl he'd come to relate to. He nodded again and Ginny could feel the moisture of a tear on her pillow as it reached her neck.

She hugged him a bit closer. Almost like a lover's embraced although the two knew better. They fucked. They did not make love. And when they had sex her mind wandered to another as did his. They were not friends. Or lovers. They had an arrangement.

"Was it another dream?" She asked attentively. Ginny knew it was a sore subject. His dreams.

He nodded again. Closing his eyes tightly as he tried to stop the tears and emotions from bubbling over. The boy gave up his gray eyes filling with unshed tears.

Ginny held him a bit tighter to her with one hand, reaching for her wand with the other. Once the wand was well in her grasp she put up a simple silencing charm that would allow the boy to cry as loudly and freely as he needed to.

"Was it about Luscious?" She asked more firmly.

The boy began to bawl, "Yes damn it."

"Sh…" she soothed running a hand up and down the boys back, "he can't hurt you anymore Draco. He's dead."

"Don't say that Ginny please don't…" The blonde's voice was strained, "I cant… why? Fuck…" he said bitterly, "I don't want him to be dead Ginny… I must be really fucked up. He beat me Ginny. He raped me. And I… _love _him. I let him do it. God damn it… I let him…"

Ginny was not surprised by Draco's outburst. She'd heard it on that very night they first had sex. He confessed everything to her. What went on in the Malfoy household that only houselves and Draco's mother had a hint of. Luscious Malfoy had abused his son since Draco had first started going to Hogwarts. And the sad thing was, it had lasted well until last year, before Luscious was locked away in Azkaban and given a dementors kiss.

"It's okay Draco." She soothed twirling a pale blonde lock between her fingers.

The boy tried. But as hard as he may he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop being weak. "The first few times I was too shocked to do anything. I tried to fight back once but I couldn't… and he always cried telling me he was sorry. Then mum died. She knew what was happening and she couldn't stop it so, she fucking killed herself Ginny. And then he stopped crying… he didn't feel sorry anymore… and then came the beatings… I could've… but god damn it… I was too weak. I'm still too weak…"

Ginny held in her own insecurities as Draco revealed his. "Shh… just sleep Draco. Just sleep."

He sobbed more softly into her pillow as sleep overcame him. But the picture of his father and that damn wand wouldn't leave him. Even in the comfort of Ginny's arms. The second best place he knew he'd feel safe. "Ginny…" he spoke groggily, poutily, like a small child, "sing to me?"

"Of course."

* * *

In the early morning before dawn Ginny would wake to find Draco gone. She'd found out in the past month at Hogwarts, she simply could not sleep without someone by her side. A warm body laying next to her or cuddling close or just there. 

It was different in the summer. In the summer she had Hermione right next to her. The light breathing of the girl lulled her into a comfortable almost peaceful sleep. Something Ginny wished to have now. Draco seemed to need more comfort than her. He also seemed to have deeper issues. Issues that ran deeper than an unrequited love. Though the boy did have an unrequited love, he did not know it yet. Or perhaps he just wouldn't acknowledge it.

She'd here him barely whisper the name yesterday after they had screwed each other's brains out. The name the blonde also muttered relentlessly in his sleep.

"Harry…"

She'd have to talk to him about it. Maybe Harry could finally put Draco's fears to rest. But then again there was that whole him not liking Draco thing. But she could see the small bit of lust in Harry's eyes when he looked at the other boy. Maybe she'd have to talk to Harry too.

Resting her head back down on her pillow she attempted sleep but failed. Feeling it was no use she got out of bed heading for the showers. Once inside she slipped out of her nightdress noticing the stillness of the place and how it almost seemed creepy.

The sound of a knob being turned followed by rushing water startled the slim redhead. It indicated that she was not alone.

'_Perhaps its Draco.' _She thought. He sometimes stayed taking a quick shower before anyone was up but Ginny usually went with him. Just in case anybody'd hear the shower on and found not one girl missing from her bed.

She approached the sound quietly. Precociously. What if it wasn't the feminine blonde? When she reached her destination, hiding behind a cold tile wall, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Hermione. Hermione Granger. Nude. Taking a shower.

Ginny's eyes widened in slight surprise but mostly fear. And lust. She'd never seen Hermione naked. Never seen the brown haired girl in a bathing suit or in any tight or skimpy article of clothing. So, this was a sight. Those Hogwarts robes did hide a lot. But she knew that. Ginny's did too.

She couldn't fight back the smirk or glossed eyes as she took in the beauty before her. Water cascaded down the brown haired woman's back, slowly. It dampened her hair, taming the bushy curls and making them long smooth waves. The woman ran a hand through those dark locks. Sending droplets of water about. And Ginny watched it all. It reeled in slow motion in her mind.

But then the brown haired girl pressed her forehead against the red tiles of the wall. And she began to sob. This snapped Ginny out of her lust filled state. She wanted to run over and embrace the older girl but she was too afraid. Afraid of being caught yes. But even more afraid of what she might do.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I know that boys cant get into the girl's dorm but just for the sake of it lets say Draco found a way to. Yep. Well, I know I should finish the other stories but I can't seem to help writing new ones. Eh! Not very long but I'll make up for it in another chappy.

Okay. This is my first rated R fic so I don't know what'll happen. I guess that whole thing with Draco and Ginny in the beginning indicates that there will be sex in it. I'm not sure if I'll make it more of a slash or Femmslash but I assure you it'll have both.

Well then. C Ya!


	2. Let the Games Begin

Just A Game- Chapter Two

**Let the Games Begin**

Disclaimer:

EMOkid: Eh, I don't own this.

Riku: Of course not, I do.

EMOkid: No you don't!

Riku: Yes I Do! I am the mastermind behind everything Daniel Radcliffe!

EMOkid: Shut the hell up. You're just one of the many obsessed fans who eventually become stalkers.

Riku: …

EMOkid: Now that, that shut her up. Neither of us own Harry Potter. All rights to it belong to J. K. Rowling. :walks away:

Riku:whispers: Daniel Radcliffe is still mine! MINE!

Warning:

Riku:Drools: Draco was so hot in the last chappy! When are him and Harry getting together!

EMOkid: I told you if you don't shut up I'll get the sledgehammer!

Riku: This is slash right? There's no icky femmslash is there?

EMOkid: There is femmslash you idiot. And it's not icky! Now go away before I-

Riku: Get the sledgehammer? Too late :Pulls out sledge hammer:

EMOkid: No. Before I do this. :zaps Riku with taser:

Riku: OWWWW :faints:

EMOkid: Better get used to that. They'll do it a lot when you become a stalker.

Thanks:

AmazingSpork: Me too. But short for me is six pages. Hehe. I like to type. It fun. :)

Lady Felton1: Hehe. Thanks. I have to go look up the word incorporated now… just kidding. Hehe.

Charmed Lassie: Wish I could answer that question right now but I cant. It would probably give things away. Hehe.

Icy-Shadow: Yep. I like to update soon because I just hate waiting for fics to be updated.

Lain-Iris: Thanks hehe. Well they cant but lets just say Draco found a way to. Yep. Like dark magic or a special artifact or I'll just leave it to your imagination. Heh. And Hermione went in that shower because she did. Or else the story wouldn't work. Okay I'm done explaining. Hehe. I don't I'll make it perverted. I think the key is not using penis or pussy and stuff like that.

brokentoy19: I know. Very cute. I think they're just friends though. No matter how much they wouldn't admit that. Friends with :cough: er, benefits. Hehe. :)

On with the fic I guess…

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

I couldn't. No. I wouldn't trust myself. So I just watched her. Sobs raking her delicate form. That independent know-it-all façade breaking down. I could hear her gasped cries over the sound of the water. She looked so… broken. Like a fucking doll. Broken and torn to shreds.

I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong. A person I happen to bear a definitely unrequited love for was crying her heart out in a shower at a time she knows no one would come looking for her. Because she doesn't want to be found.

That was just like her. She never wants to let anyone in. Never. Just like Draco. Just like me. But she couldn't be like us. Two people with tortured memories that haunt us in our nightmares. At least I hoped not. I hoped she never had had to go through anything we did. No one should.

She fell to her knees still sobbing. A bit louder than before. She started to rock herself. Back and forth. Holding herself tightly while the water poured down on her bare back. It was a broken sight. A heart shattering sight. And it happened to be my heart that shattered. My heart that started to break.

The next thing I knew she was in my arms. I couldn't remember getting closer to her or kneeling next to her. But I was. All thoughts of what I might do, of what I might let slip out. Gone. She just cried in my arms and let me hold her. The water and tears drenching the towel still wrapped around me. But I didn't care. As long as I held her.

When the bawling was reduced to slight shivers and sniffling she didn't move to pull away. She didn't let go until we heard the creaking of the bathroom door and the cranky voices of a group of fifth year girls. It wasn't until then that she got up from the cold floor, looked me in the eyes and left. For that one moment those beautiful hazel eyes gave me pain. The anger mixed with fear took me by surprise and it hurt to look at her.  
He was whistling. Merlin, I hate whistling. It just reminds me. Grabbing him roughly by the collar I pulled him securely behind the large statue. He was still whistling. Unsurprised. Like he knew I was going to do that. "Shut it Malfoy."

The whistling died and the grinning and smart remarks began. "Want a quick romp that badly Weaselette?"

"We need to talk ferret face."

"What about Weasely?" He sneered. He was in his sneering mode. I hated that.

I smiled sweetly. The sneering would stop soon. "About playing a little game."

"Hm… I was wondering when you'd want to start the kinky stuff." Okay, that was not what I had in mind.

My turn to sneer, "No."

He smirked leaning in closer until I felt his breath on my ear, "You look just lovely when you're angry." He growled and slapped my arse for further emphasis. This wasn't going to go anywhere if I didn't speak up.

"Not today Malfoy," I removed his hand from my arse, "I mean an actual game. Nothing kinky."

He pouted a bit, "Okay, I give. What kind of game?"

"The seduction type," I respond. A slight smile taking my lips, "the challenging kind."

At that last part I can see the glint in his gray eyes. He never passes up a challenge, "I accept your challenge Weaselette. Who shall I seduce? I have to admit I have had my eye on Loony Lovegood for a whil-"

I burst out in a fit of giggles, "Get off it Malfoy. You know you haven't."

"I suppose so. She's just not my type." He sighs dramatically.

"And just what is your type Malfoy? Tall dark and handsome?" I quipped knowingly, "I guess Luna'd be missing a few bits and pieces to fit your liking."

He started to sneer again, "Then I guess she's a bit more your type."

"Oh pish posh. You know I don't have a type."

"Wonder what Loony's type'd be…"

That was something to think about. I moved the conversation along a bit, "Well, we both know, people don't have a type they just… haven't me me!" I smiled brightly.

"Oh I'm sure they don't," Draco retorted rolling his eyes, "Can we just get on with the rules and regulations already?"

"Simple. First one to get laid wins. If you fall in love, you lose."

He looked smugly triumphant already, "fine. I choose Dean Thomas."

I clicked my tongue trying to hide me grin, "Not that easy Malfoy."

"What do you mean Weaselette?" The triumphant smirk faltered just a bit.

I just can't hide my grin anymore, "I get to choose your victim and you get the honor of choosing mine."

The blonde asked precociously but eagerly, "Who then?"

"Potter"

He didn't seem so eager anymore, "What! That's just impossible! The only person he'd ever seemed interested in was Chang and that cock sucker Black!"

"I've decided. You have to get Potter." I stated trying not to laugh my arse off. He just called Black a cock sucker.

'_Cant get out of this one Draco.'_

All of a sudden a malicious smirk crossed his lips, "Its my turn now Weaselette."

"Let the games begin." I said cockily. Just when I think my plan can't back fire.

It does.

"Granger."

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

I spotted her. A quick blur of bushy brown hair. I just needed to talk to her and so I followed.

I think she noticed me because I noticed how she seemed to be walking faster. Almost running. And then I too began to walk faster. Soon we were in an empty hall but Hermione still didn't acknowledge my presence. Just when I'm about to call out to her she turns a corner.

When I turn the very same corner I find her gone. Vanished. Or she could've just ran. I needed to know why she was crying. Something inside me just wanted to know. But the far too cold and competitive part of me just wanted to screw her and beat Draco. Actually all of me just wanted to screw her.

I walked down the absolutely deserted hall. It was kind of creepy. The noiseless and empty hall scared me I'll admit it. But the funny thing was, when I looked straight ahead there was a dead end.

'_Where the bloody hell could she have gone?'_

And then I hear a muffled sound. A groan. From my left. There's a door there. An empty forgotten classroom or perhaps an old broom closet. Cautiously I moved towards it, hand outstretched meeting the rusty knob. After a few minutes I heard another groan. I opened it. Just a bit. Just enough to see what was happening.

I gasped at the sight but the sound was covered by a rich moan. I couldn't believe my eyes. Vigorously I rubbed at my eyelids until all I could see were blotches of red and gold and then I looked again. It was still the same.

Hermione and the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

The sight killed me. More than seeing her crying in the shower. She was with another person. A gorgeous person sure. But still another person. I heard a sharp gasp and looked back up. There was blood on their lips. Whose, I didn't know but Hermione seemed to enjoy it.

And they kissed again. The blood traveled down her neck. Her lover followed the trail while pushing her harder against the wall. And then the gorgeous blonde bit the brown haired woman's neck roughly. Enough to tear the skin. More blood.

All Hermione did was arch her head back against the wall pulling her lover closer and moaning over and over again. Sure it all turned me on. But all the blood. How could she do that? And with a teacher. It was sick. Perverted. Arousing. It made me want to both throw up and join them at the same time.

I backed away. Closing the door and just running. I couldn't, wouldn't, believe what I'd just seen. Maybe Draco could help. Yes, Draco. I ran to where I knew he'd be.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

"…Potter?" I whisper sickly. How could she choose him? No doubt, it was a fair choice. Potter would be hard to get. But Granger was equally hard.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have chosen Granger…'_

It does give you an advantage.

'… _but Ginny's already in love with her.'_

That means you've already won. All you've got to do is fuck Potter.

'_Me and Gin have an arrangement. We're there for each other. Sexually, mentally physically.'_

But not emotionally Malfoy.

'_Don't call me Malfoy!'_

"Draco." Ginny's voice seems strained. Emotional.

This isn't part of the deal. There aren't supposed to be emotions. "What?"

"I know we said no emotions but… I saw… I-" she releases a chocked sob.

Now I'm worried. How does the Weaselette always seem to get me worried about her? I'm hugging her. "I'm here Ginny. You can tell me."

"Hermione. I saw her with… I saw her…"

This seems like its not going anywhere. I wont push it. I know she's got enough to deal with. I know what Riddle did to her. What he does to her. In her dreams when she thinks I'm asleep. But I hear her screaming. And I know she can hear me when she's awake and I'm not.

"Sh…" I soothe rocking her gently in my arms, "You'll be fine Gin. You just need a good cry."

"Draco. I saw her. The blood. The teeth. The pain. The pleasure. It reminded me of him Draco. It reminded me…"

"It's okay Gin. He's gone and he can't hurt you. I'll protect you. I promise." Her hair feels so soft so silky. Just running my fingers through it. I've never comforted anyone until Ginny came along. And no one's ever comforted me.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Yay! I feel accomplished. Seven pages. That's good enough right? I wanna write more though. I like this story. Way angstier and sweeter than any of my others. At least that's what I think.

Now you guys know a bit more about their 'arrangement' 'friendship' whatever you'd like to call it. And I know ya can't guess who the defense against the dark arts teacher is. Muahahaha. Maybe you can but oh well. You'll probably find out next chapter. Maybe.

P.S. I just started writing it all down I don't really have a plot here. Wish I did. I guess my peanut of a brain will figure it out soon. Hehe. C Ya!


	3. Gifts

Just A Game- Chapter Three

**Gifts**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Slash starts up now I think. Cussing. Sexual content… maybe.

Thanks:

Lady Felton1: I like her that way. Maybe Ginny but my motto will always be watch out for the quiet ones. And I wouldn't say she's necessarily quiet but all people have their quirks and in my fic Hermione's just happens to be that.

AmazingSpork: Cruel Intentions rules! But I didn't get the idea from that. Hehe. Who's Amber Benson? Hehe. Okay. Thanks.

brokentoy19: I guess it kinda sucks for the lovely red head but hey I had to put something in to make her… well I cant tell you what I'm gonna do now can I. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

Icy-Shadow: Yep the connection is pretty good. I like their 'arrangement'. Hehe. Just to let anyone know. I think they are just friends. No they will not fall in love.

Cherdy the Molologist: Why does everyone ask that because I honestly don't know. Every writer gets stuck once in a while. Hehe. Just kidding. Soon. Though, I'm not so sure when. Maybe I'll stop typing this up and do it right now…

Raven.chole.lee: Thanks. If you like slash I think you might like this chappy. I have an idea of what I'm gonna do but I'm not so sure. I'm gonna just wing it pretty much. Whatever pops into my head goes down on paper. Hehe.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

'_Phase one has begun…' _I laugh eagerly as I watch the raven-haired boy pulls something out of his robe. That something being the first of many subtle advances I decide to make. The Weaselette stands no chance against my impeccable charm. I can see the surprised shock on his face as well as the confused one on his ever-present best friends face.

_'That damned Weasel…'_

I have no problem with Ginny but Weasel. He's just so damned possessive. I can't conceive why he's always near Potter. Like right now. Standing over Potters shoulder reading the little note I've so painstakingly made. Well, maybe I ordered it but it still cost a very pretty penny. But the rose was all my idea. All mine. And he seems to like it.

I can just see his lips moving as he skims along the words. Which should be to the effect of…

_This infatuation _

_Is more than I can take_

_This obsession_

_Is certainly half baked _

_You're the object of my desire_

_You hold my fascination_

_And I'll continue to admire_

_You're my devotion_

_-An Admirer-_

That's seriously what it says. What? Did I write it? What do you think? No? Of course I did. Surprises? I should think not. I've got a way with words. Haven't you notice the way my come backs seem to roll of my tongue? Well, that and I have an interest in poetry.

Feeling my works been done I pull my gaze away and turn around planning on walking off. But wait. What is this? I find myself staring at my reflection in impossibly wide silver eyes barely an inch away.

"What the bloody hell Lonny!" I sneer once I've realized who it is. Luna Lovegood.

She just continues to stare not backing down from my glare. "I have a secret Ferret."

'_No way did Loony just call me ferret.' _I push the girl aside lightly. I'm not that mean. I know she's fucked in the head."I don't care. Don't fucking call me ferret."

"That's not nice. If y-"

"Shove of Lonny. And don't follow me." I walk away from the delusional blonde.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

There's something in my pocket. I can fell my ribs heating up. I know there's something there but I know there's nothing in there. I just took a quill that was poking me out of the damn thing. There wasn't anything else there.

'_Arg… It tickles.'_

Figuring there just has to be something there I reach for it. My hand slips around something similar to paper and look it is paper. With beautiful gold writing on it. And what's this? A rose?

I'm trying to read it but Ron's hovering over my shoulder. He's not going to bug off so I guess I shouldn't tell him to. Though I'm getting a bit tired of his clinginess.

For a moment I stare at the sparkling gold letter and then I read them hurriedly.

_This infatuation _

_Is more than I can take_

_This obsession_

_Is certainly half baked _

_You're the object of my desire_

_You hold my fascination_

_And I'll continue to admire_

_You're my devotion_

_-An Admirer- _

"Oooo… seems like you've got an admirer Harry. Wonder who it is… Lavender maybe? Hm… or maybe even that girl in Ravenclaw. What's her name…"

I just stare at the other object in my hand. A white rose. Beautiful. And then it begins to shimmer. No, not shimmer. Its magic. The little golden sparks flutter about as it transforms into a very fragile looking glass rose. I stand by my awed word. Beautiful.

"Whoa! Nobody else knows how to do that but… the Slytherins. Harry, you're secret admirer is a Slytherin. You should get rid of it. It could be a prank. It-"

I'm getting really tired of his ranting, "I'm keeping it Ron. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it and I'm sure if there was I'd have some boils or something by now."

That shut him up. If a girl is crazy enough to write something like this about me. She must truly be infatuated. Big ego booster but kinda scary. But I still wonder, who could conjure something this beautiful? I put the items safely back in my pocket.

In the few days that passed after the glass rose incident there haven't been anymore. It seems my mysterious admirer has fallen off the planet. But since then I've been investigating.

Unfortunately with not one ounce of luck on my side. This girl is very stealthy. In all the classes I share with the Slytherins I haven't caught any of them eyeing me. Ron said only Slytherins could conjure up a rose like that. This is all getting to the point where I'm irritated as hell. And bloody curious.

And then out of the blue I find another 'gift' on my bed. How could a Slytherin get in my dorm? Maybe Ron's mistaken. Maybe this girl is in our house. Maybe. Too many maybes.

_'How am I supposed to deal with whoever it is? What if I have no interest in her?'_

I pick up my new 'gift' and a piece of parchment falls out of the velvet bag. Another item also falls from within it. A golden ring. With a speck of a red jewel. Whoever it is has impeccable taste in the gift department. It's very pretty. I slip the ring onto my index finger where it fits perfectly.

A small tune starts to play. At first I think it's coming from my head but then I look down at my new ring and see the small red jewel glowing. And I realize the catch beat is coming from the ring. I find myself nodding to the hypnotic beat. And then it stops.

"Hey Harry. What's that?" Ron asks me at diner in the great hall.

"What's what?" I hide my now precious item behind my back.

It's too late. The red head catches my hand before I can do so, "What is this Harry?" He emphasis by pointing to the ring, "A new gift from your _secret admirer_?"

He laughs and I tell him to shove it. He just laughs some more catching a few others attentions to my great displeasure. "Aw… is wittle Harry potter embarrassed?"

"Shut up Ron." I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

He laughs again, "Oh come on Harry I'm just teasing you. So, did you find out who that secret admirer of yours is?"

The red heads rather loud question catches even more people's attention. I feel like the whole great hall is staring at me.

'_Thanks Ron. Now we know what the gossip of the week'll be…' _

I ignore his question taking my time looking around the room. It's gone a bit quiet like they're expecting me to say something. There's Ginny right across the table who seems to be holding in a laugh. Hermione doesn't seem to notice anything and is staring into the distance. Parvati and Lavender are almost falling over in their chairs trying to catch my answer. Draco Malfoy is eying me. Cho is subtly listening to our conversation….

Wait. Draco Malfoy is eying me? I turn back to study the blonde. He is eying me. Not glaring but looking at me with interest other then loathe. He does something that just totally throws me off guard. He winks at me. I almost fall out of my chair before I realize the whole of the great hall is awaiting an answer I don't think is their business.

"Ahem," And Dumbldore saves the day, "Since you have all already settled down I would like to take this opportunity to make an announcement. As you all know we have started a new tradition at Hogwarts. A masquerade ball."

Mummers circle throughout the hall breaking the deafening silence it was before.

"Silence. Music will be endowed to the Slytherin house, food by Hufflepuff and Décor by the Griffydor and Ravenclaw houses. Unfortunately for anyone in the fourth years and below, you will not have privy to this event unless invited by a fifth sixth or seventh year. It is scheduled to take place this weekend. Bear you mask and ball gowns, ladies and gentlemen, with great enthusiasm. That is all." He sits down letting chatter envelope the now noisy hall.

I look to where Draco was earlier but he's gone.

'_It couldn't be him… could it? And why don't I find the idea repulsive?'_

_

* * *

_  
"That's your little plan then?" 

"The plan has only begun Weaselette."

The red headed girl smirks, "But you haven't really come into actual contact with him have you?"

"That isn't the point. At least I've made progress. I haven't seen you make your move on Granger yet." The boy retorts.

"I'll have her before the end of the ball." The girl recovers quickly.

"Speaking of the ball my mistress. I would be delighted if you'd accompany me Miss Weasely." He bows for a humorous focus.

Ginny curtsies putting on her best giddy stuck up look, "Why, certainly Mister Malfoy."

"Good. Don't forget to make some progress now or I'll have this game in the bag." Draco smirks before adding, "You know how I love competition."

"Stuff it."

'_Progress 'ey? I'll show you progress.' _The girl thinks before walking off.

The boy's thoughts were on a somewhat different wavelength. _'I wonder what kind of mask I should get…'_

As they go their separate ways the same deranged figure steps out of the shadows. "I tried to warn you Ferret. It's not my fault you wouldn't listen. Said such mean things to me, you did."

With that said the figure walks straight back into the great hall. Her shaded and slightly deranged facial expression changing to one of wonder and detachment.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Bet you know who it is now. Hehe. This thing is short too. :( I wish I had more time on my hands. I think it would be longer. I think it all came out fairly well though. I think I should go work on Jealousy and Envy now. Hehe. Until next chappy!


	4. Be Mine

Just A Game- Chapter Four

**Be Mine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Warning: Slash. Femmslash. Yep. Roughness. Hm… maybe.

Thanks:

Gerbil Goddess: Hehe. Thanks. :)

Kikboxxer: You're not a stalker. An enthusiastic fan maybe? Hehe. Thanks. Yes. The D. A. D. teacher. You guys haven't guessed who the instructor is yet… have you? I'd say you're amazingly thoughtful if you have. Hehe. I'll give you all a hint. Its one of my other favorite pairings in Harry Potter. You wont have to think on it so much… you'll probably find out in the chappy:)

Kendra is cheese: Thanks. I just came up with an idea and started to type it all out. Yep. I wasn't sure if it should be Hermione with Draco or Ginny with Draco but in the end I got it. As for making chapters faster I have tree problems. One, I just came up with it out of the blue. Meaning I dunno how to get from one point to the next so I'm winging it. Two, I've only finished one story out of the seven I have. Three, my main fic is The Confusion of Jealousy and Envy.

Icy-Shadow: Lost? Okay. Quick recap. Ginny has feelings for Hermione. Hermione… I have no idea what she's thinking, she has some problems though. Draco is hm… what's a good word? Lets just say he's… torn, has a bad past. Harry, a bit oblivious. I'm not so good on doing Harry's POV. Clear things up? Just a bit? Okay. Thanks for the review.

Raven.chole.lee: Thanks. Hehe. I wonder why I chose her. I don't really now. Is she evil? Is she not? Hmm… I kinda like her character. I dunno what I'm gonna do with her yet. I don't think I've updated soon as I usually would but at least I updated. Me thinks me's gonna finish this story. :)

Lady Felton1: Thanks for updating. Hehe. I chose a bit of an unusual character for it huh?

Thank all you readers and reviewers out there! On with the fic…

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

The ball is beautiful. Just beautiful. Festive banners hang from the ceiling. Walls are covered with House crest. A stage at the far end of the humungous room. The Griffyndors and Ravenclaws really did a great job at decorating. The food is delicious. Though I think someone has spiked the punch. The music playing is fairly suitable.

So… why am I so down in the dumps?

Oh, it's nothing really. Just that a certain someone decided not to show up at the dance. You guessed it. Hermione. I haven't spoken to the brunette since what happened in the shower. And every time I come close to it, I lose grip and chicken out. Maybe Draco has got this 'in the bag'. Maybe my sarcastic blonde frien… no. Not friend. Business partner. That's more suitable. Maybe he might actually win.

I perish the thought when I see the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walk in. Wearing a mask doesn't hide the lustful magic emitting off of the radiant instructor. I look away. I just can't look at the person I know just walked in after having sex with the woman I'm infatuated with. How do I know that's where she's been?

It's fairly obvious. One, showing up late. Two, the grin on that pretty face. Three, I saw our lovely professor sneakily 'wandering' into Griffyndor tower.

After what I saw the other day in that old abandoned classroom. I've decided I don't love her. No. I don't. I cant. And I wont. I, Virginia Weasely, am definitely not in love with Hermione Granger. Its just infatuation. Lust. Obsession. This is all just a game and I am going to win it. I have to.

"Where is that damned prat?" I mutter.

"Lighten up Weaselette. I had a few things to take care of." I almost don't recognize him. Dressed in what seems like a pirates costume from one of those romantic movies. He's wearing a black mask covering just around his eyes and his shirt is made of some sort of pillowy material. And…

"You colored your hair orange?" I scoff.

He frowns. "No. It's gold. Okay. Not red. Not orange. G O L D. Gold."

"Aw… somebody's a little touchy." I tease the pouting boy.

The boy starts to speak but is cut of by Dumbldore. The white haired man stands on the stage, clearing his throat and catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome the Hogwarts Masquerade ball. Before you resume your earlier activities I would like to announce that we have a special performance tonight. An original song written by one of your fellow peers…" He pushes up his glasses as he reads a small card, "An… Admirer?"

"That's my cue. See ya later Ginnykins." Draco walks off and onto the stage.

* * *

(Draco's POV) 

"That's my cue. See ya later Ginnykins." I can't ease down the gigantic grin on my face as I walk off. She hates that name. She really does. And the look on her face is just hilarious.

I'm on the stage now. Ready to sing my damned heart out. Just a little itsy bitsy song and I slip away into the shadows. Identity hidden. And hopefully our little raven-haired hottie will follow me out that door. This is going to be too much fun.

I have to admit I'm a bit nervous. Laughing at me 'ey? Yeh, well, shove it. I think I have a right to be a tad bit nervous. I'm on a stage in front of most of the upper classmen. Most. I see Granger's not here. And little Ginnykins is freaking out. I _have_ got this.

"This goes out to… a special someone. I'm sure you know who you are." I take a quick glance at Potter who's simply awestruck.

'_Perfect.' _

I cue the music.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

_'Oh hell…'_

I'm a bit perturbed. It's a guy. My secret admirer is a guy. A boy. A man. Same as me. So…

_'__Oh bloody hell…'_

What am I going to do? Who is the person? Why does it have to be a guy? Why do I find the thought of kissing a guy not so bad? Why don't I feel shocked when I think of a naked guy? A naked guy on top of me. A naked man behind me. Touching me.

_'Ahrg! Don't think that. Its wrong!'_

I jerk my attention back to the man on the stage when he speaks. "This goes out to… a special someone. I'm sure you know who you are."

He cues the music. Its exactly the same as the one my ring plays. I should know, I've only played it a million times. His smirk is a bit too arrogant. And that wink he just shot at me is too confident for my taste.

_'Then why is it making me blush?'_

No, I can't be thinking this. I'm Harry fucking Potter. The 'boy-who-lived'. God damn it. I'm perfectly male. I like girls. I'm expected to settle down, marry a woman, have children and be normal. Be what's expected.

… Why does every bone in my body tell me that's wrong? Why does my heart say to screw expectations and find out who the masked man is? More importantly why doesn't my mind keep saying no? Why does it keep telling me my gut is wrong my heart is wrong and expectations are right. Expectations are to be fulfilled. And I know the answer.

Duty.

I'm heading for the door when I hear it. I hear the music. Flowing smooth perfect. I hear him. His voice. Singing to the tune that's made my heart swell. I love his voice. And I think… I think I'm falling for this guy. I'm falling for him and I have no bloody idea who the hell he is.

_Watching your every move_

_Staring at you across the room_

I turn around. His eyes are on me. He's smirking. It's a bit unnerving

_Trying to catch your attention_

_So that I can ask you my question_

The boy struts over to the bass guitarist. He then proceeds to take the bass from the guitarist hands. Surprising everyone. Especially the guitarist. And the other band members. They break out in chorus.

_I need you so much_

_And I yearn for your touch_

_All out of pick up lines_

_Will you ever be mine?_

He is fairly good-looking. Though the mask covers half his face I can just tell he's good looking. Rich golden blonde hair. Striking eyes, I'm not so sure if they're gray or blue. All I know is they're somewhere in between and very hard to look away from. I notice the way his shirt is unbuttoned, exposing pale the pale skin of his chest.

_'The boy is hot I've gotta give him that…' _

_Catching glimpses  
_

_ Of you with my eyes   
_

_ I begin to wonder  
_

_ If you'll ever realize _

I find my eyes lingering on his lithe body. Feminine yet boyishly built at the same time. Graceful but deceivingly primitive all at once. And the way he walks. Like a cat ready to pounce. Under the stage lights the sheen of sweat he's sporting seems to glow wonderfully. Albeit, he does seem familiar.

_I need you so much_

_And I yearn for your touch_

_All out of pick up lines_

_Will you ever be mine?_

_Be mine_

The chorus stops. And when his voice seems to go a pitch lower almost whispering. It seems to make me shiver. I can't help it.

_Somehow I can't go on_

_Since I've waited so long_

_You are_ mandatory 

Mandatory_ for me_

He's looking directly at me. I feel myself being drawn closer. Closer to the stage. The moving of his lips. Pale peach in color almost pink.

_Somehow I must ask you _

_If you'll be my rescue_

_From my lonely sorrow_

_Please be there tomorrow_

The connection is broken. But I want his eyes back. I want them back on me. I don't know why but I just do. His tone goes back to being smooth and upbeat.

_Seeing you makes my day_

_I wish there was some way_

_We could be together _

_We would last forever_

_I don't wanna waste time_

_I need some sort of sign_

_Something to let me know_

_Would you really say… no_

After that the music stops the lights go out and its dark. The contact is broken and I can finally hear the frantic 'who do you think it is' whispers and the 'he's so hot' screams and the 'what are you doing Harry'… wait. That's Ron. There's someone tugging on my arm. I begin to turn around and just then the lights go back on. A bit dimmer this time. And the music begins to play again. The loudest instrument being the bass guitar. It's a solo. They all begin to sing again. Perfect melody with the bass blaring.

_I need you so much _

_And I yearn for your touch_

_I promise I'd never _

_Hurt you or leave you ever_

_I'll be there by you side_

_Until the day I die_

_All out of pick up lines_

_Will you ever be mine?_

_Be mine_

BE MINE 

And the lights go out for the second time. Girls screaming. Guys roaring and hooting. My mind is buzzing and I've just got to find this guy. The charisma he gives off. I need to find out who he is. I need to find out… why me?

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

"Whoa… the sneaky bastard." I whisper basically to myself. No one can hear me. Most of the girls are swooning. The guys seem to be grunting consent and hooting out approval.

_'He's gonna play dirty then… so am I…'_

I watch as Harry makes his way to the side of the stage. It wont be long until Draco gets what he wants. If Harry's not too fed up with societies opinions I'm sure it'll work. I exit the room without so much as one look my way. And to the head girl's room we go.

Once I get there I knock on the door getting no response. I knock a bit louder. "Go away."

I knock again. _'Not gonna be that easy 'Mione'_

"I said go away."

I stop a minute. Maybe I shouldn't. Well, maybe I should. Should… shouldn't… should… shouldn't…

I knock again. This time she opens the door. Finally.

"Look Ron. I said I didn't-"

"We need to talk." I cut her off. Slipping past her into her room.

She's standing there. I thought with a brain as quick as hers she'd realize I was inside already. I guess she's a bit shocked. "Hermione. We need to talk."

"Not right now Gin. I hav-"

"Not leaving 'til we talk Hermione. So I suggest you shut the door." I cut her off.

She shuts the door and walks over to her desk. Not looking me in the eye once, I might add. "Well, talk."

Okay. That was a bit bitchy. "What's going on with you Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

So its gonna be the hard way. I cross my arms over my chest. Feet firmly rooted to where I stand. "I mean, what is going on with you? What happened in the shower? You remember the shower right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette replies defiantly. Going a bit rigid in her seat.

I growl a bit. Rubbing my forehead. She is a tad difficult. Stubborn. I guess I should be one to talk. I'm not backing down either. I stride over to the brunette standing a few feet behind her chair. "Don't lie Hermione. You were crying."

Before I get any closer she stands up. Her gaze penetrating. Eyebrows set in a frown. Hazel eyes glaring keeping my movements stopped. I'm lucky I can even breathe.

"You just have to come here and confront me. Why can't you just forget it? You want to know why? Why I was crying?" The hazel-eyed woman begins to advance on me. Her gaze never leaving mine. I can't look away. It just grips me. Those enticing swirls of cinnamon. We meet nose-to-nose and the shorter woman whispers threateningly, "Because I cant feel."

Feeling strangely enraged I sense the need to seethe back, "Does Fleur make you feel then?"

Hermione's eyes widen just a bit. Barely enough for me to catch the movement. And then her eyes revert to threatening angry slits, "A little. When her teeth sink into my flesh the sensation of tiny pinpricks devour me. When her nails sink into my back I can _almost _feel the pain. And when those nails slide inside of me I can almost _almost _feel the blade of a knife tearing at my skin. So yes Ginny. A little."

I glare in silence. Meeting Hermione's angered gaze. My mind reels. It spits out memories I never wanted to confront, while my body aches to relive those haunting memories.

For five years I hadn't felt anything. Nothing since _him._ Noting since what _he _had done. It was like nothing could compare to the 'experiments' _he _made me subject to. Nothing could top the euphoric feel of cold metal and sharp pain as _he _'made love' to me. The sick bastard.

Hence, the pact with Draco. Not really pact but arrangement as we'd both come to call it. I knew if anybody found out about our little love affair there'd be pain. And I just need to fell it. Bask in it.

"You want to know just what made this revelation come about?" Hermione's talking again after what seems like forever, "Because of him. Because of Voldemort. The night we were taken captive. The night Harry couldn't save us, the night no one could. I had to watch as the Death Eaters conducted their little 'experiments' on Ron. I had to feel it when Voldemort raped me."

Her glare never dies. Though mine… falters. _'Voldemort…' _"He…"

"That's right Gin. Ron got off Scot-free. Memory charm. Me? I can't forget it. Never. Feel sorry for the genius now Ginny?" Hermione sneers. She doesn't want pity.

I just… I

…I couldn't…

I slap her. My mind is gone. All thought of consequence. Boundaries. Anything but pain. Gone. All I have are primal urges. And a body that can carry them out.

"Did you feel that?"

* * *

(Hermione and Ginny's POV) 

I rose a hand to my now red cheek. I felt that. I hated it. But still, I felt it. I had a taste of the pain my red headed friend could cause. And I want more.

Hermione shakes her head 'no'. But I know better. I slap her again. Harder. "Feel it know?"

I shake my head again. Denying the pain but praising it. Ginny brings her hand up again but I stop her. Quickly countering her attacks I slap her. Hard. Not holding back. She doesn't even flinch. The blue-eyed girl doesn't even move.

"It's no use Hermione. I've been numb for too long." I speak placidly. Its true. I have been too numb. Too long.

I release my wrist from Hermione's grip. Grabbing the older girl's wrist I pin her down against the bed. Straddling the brunette I hold her down quite effectively. "When you've been numb for five years you forget how to feel the pain, the pleasure. Sometimes even the warmth."

"What are you doing Ginny?" That look in her eye is frightening. It's like she's become a different person. No longer the cheerful stubborn or even over confident red head I know but someone else. Cynical, overbearing and downright frightening. I'm panicking. I thought I couldn't feel. I thought it wouldn't go this far.

But I was wrong. I can feel. The prickle of warmth spreading over me. The anxiety of what'll happen next. The stabbing pain in my chest. Burning pain and fear. An exciting combination. I struggle against the blue-eyed girl's hold.

Hermione struggles and I just tighten my grip around her wrist bringing them higher over her head. Making her struggles weak and useless. It's too late to get away. She let it out. I let her let it out. And now it won't all just go back in. I lean in closer. Sparks flying as my bruised cheek brushes hers. I whisper into the brunette's ear ever so softly. Ever so cynically, "I'll make you feel."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Okay. Hmm? Ima read it over before typing this. I really don't remember half of what I wrote. So sue me. I got up like twenty times. Hey, I'm only human. I get hungry and bored and tired and sometimes I need to use the tinkle room.

Wow. I wrote that. A bit scary. Maybe I got carried away. Hehe. It's not that scary. Is it? Ten full pages. I fell accomplished. Hehe. Hm… maybe some lovin' in the next chappy. Rough love. Hehe. For both parties. Tell me what you guys think. :)

Until the next Chapter of… Just A Game


	5. And You Like It

Just A Game- Chapter Five

…**And You Like It**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Warning: Femmslashyness. Hardcore. Maybe. I've never written anything hard. And some. Ahem, slash.

Thanks:

Icy-Shadow: Hehe. Thanks. I'm thinking I should draw out the Harry Draco stuff a bit more but I'm not very experienced with slash. :Smiles sweetly: And thanks for the cookies! De nada. Glad to help. :)

Ta-Kun the Curious: Soon? I hope this is soon enough. Busy weekend so maybe this'll be out by Monday or Tuesday. Hehe. I'm glad you thought it was brilliant. :)

Emma Laraliean: Wow. Wonderful compliments. I guess I'll be sorry for what I'm about to do. Hehe. :Grins deviously:

Lady Felton1: Really? Too stunned to type? That's awesome. Thanks. :D

BrokenWingAngel: I've got a lot of 'wow's in here. Glad you like it. Me is happy.

Jaike: Thanks. Hm… moving? That's interesting. Wow. Such a heartfelt review. I'm not so sure about the cliché and juvenile thing because… well, I am cliché and juvenile. I dunno. I'll try not to screw it up. :)

Inaudible-sound: Um… No. Not Ron. I fixed up the last chapter to make it a bit clearer. Yep. In case anyone else is confused. Yep. Thankie.

Daylight X Lady Felton1: Yes, I can. Hot. Hot. Hot. :) I can spell it too. Thanks. I think you might like this chapter but I'm a tad sketchy on it.

Jezebel Malice: Wonderful. All these reviews. Giving me a big ego. Hehe.

Wackyj2003: I like your penname. Nice. I dunno. She has some kind of pent up anger or pain or something. Not so sure.

Raven.chole.lee: I gave you all a hint in the last chappy. Yes it is Fleur. One of my other favorite HP slash pairings. Hehe. I like the 'I cant feel' thingy too. Pretty sad. Appreciate the review.

Lain-Iris: Yep. He's in the closet. Hehe. It was Hermione and Ginny's POVs/ I tried to make it as clear as I could. Please. Stop the cheerleader dance. It's scaring me.

Apolloskiki: You love it? That's cool. He's being a bit dense, I think. More of Harry's obligations in this chapter. Hope you like.

You all are wonderful for taking time to read this. Hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

"Wait." I call after the masked man. He doesn't stop, just keeps on walking.

'_Did he not hear me?'_

I follow him down the hall. Which is pretty much deserted. With the exception of a couple of third years. Luckily not first years. I swear, they'd follow me anywhere. It gets a tad annoying.

He seems oblivious to everything, "Hey you. Wait up."

Still he doesn't turn. And there he goes into a bathroom. Maybe he just had o go really bad or something. I stop in my tracks.

"What am I doing?" I whisper quietly to myself. Standing just outside of the door the blonde man just vanished into.

'_Following him.'_

"But… why?"

'_You know the answer. To find out who he is.'_

"That's it. I just want to know who he is." I tell myself convincingly before opening the door and stepping into the bathroom only to be grabbing and shoved into a stall.

I close my eyes tightly as my head hits the wall. That hurt. When I open them I'm staring straight into twinkling gray eyes. Familiar eyes.

"Who are you?" I manage to choke out feebly. This really isn't a good situation. Pressed up against a wall. With this stranger pinning me. Anybody could walk in. Why does that excite me?

He smirks. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. Actually I d-"

I'm cut off by the masked stranger breathing huskily into my ear, "I think I'm having much more fun making you guess."

With that said he takes a lick at my earlobe. I shudder.

_'That was gross and inappropriate and…'_

He does it again.

'_And… oh so good.'_

His lips are on my neck. Kissing softly. And I moan. I moan. Merlin. It all feels so good. So bloody good.

But…

I push him away. Its wrong. This is not supposed to happen. Not with another boy.

"What the hell!" I yell at him staring into those damned gray eyes.

He smirks again. It sends shivers up my spine. The way he's looking me up and down. The way he's inching ever so slightly closer. The way he licks his lips. And especially the way I like it so much.

"You know exactly what I'm doing Harry Potter…"

He's pushing me up against the wall again. This time with his body instead of his hands. And what a wonderful body to be pressed up against.

"…And you like it."

* * *

(Hermione's POV) 

I whimper in pain when she tightens her grip around my wrist. She's looking down at me. Blues eyes clouded. It makes my stomach tighten. The lustful way she looks at me. Pure passion.

She moves slightly. Pulling something from her robes. It's her wand. Next thing I know I'm tied to the bedpost. With Ginny on top of me. Staring down with that same look. Those same darkened eyes. And I must look as scared as I feel because she's grinning like mad.

My attention is diverted to Ginny's wand, which is now slowly and deliberately traveling down the side of my cheek. Along my jaw line. Pressing a bit harder at my throat.

"Are you afraid of me Hermione?"

Her wand lightens its jab against my throat and moves further down. To my collarbone.

"Of what I might do?"

I don't respond. How do I respond? Tell her I'm scared. Make her stop. Tell her I'm not scared. Urge her to go on. I can't choose. Not one or the other. So I remain silent. Silent to the bone.

Her wand slips across my shoulder pushing the strap of my tank top off. The cold wood scraping lightly against my skin makes me gasp. The touch is so light but it feels like fire. I thought I couldn't feel.

"Are you afraid because I make you feel?"

In two moves the straps of my tank top have been ripped leaving my shoulders bare. I'm surprised her swiftness. Not that much so. She is the fastest Griffyndor chaser. Her gaze never leaves mine. It just seems to grow darker. That clouding. It scares me. It does make me afraid. Because she does make me feel but also because…

Because… there's something else. Something besides lust. Besides passion or pain or want. Something I cant put my finger on. That's what really scares me. That's what I'm really afraid of. I'm afraid of not knowing. Because I always know. Always.

I look away. I can't look her in the eyes. I don't want to look at what I can't see. What I don't know. Because I'm afraid. Scared shitless. That's not even it. Terrified to the bone. So much so that when her wand dips further, taking my ripped shirt down with it, I shiver. I stare at the wand as it descends further down my stomach.

It stops. And then her fingers are under my chin. Lifting my face up, making me look at her. Making me look her in the eyes. Her movements seem so soft. Different than before. I liked before. I don't want all these gentle touches to make me feel. I want the pain not the warmth.

Not this gentle caress of my cheek. Or this soft thumb sliding across my lips. I don't want this. I don't.

The red head leans down. Whispering silently before stealing my lips in a hard forceful kiss. "I know."

The kiss is dizzying. The rough bites and lack of air making my head start to spin. And I want more. I move to touch her. But I then I remember the tight binds around my arms, constricting me.

There's a ripping sound and I know it's my tank top being totally torn off leaving my chest bare. Now the kisses are hungry and rough. She's biting my neck. I gasp at the sensation of pain and pleasure coursing through me. I gasp again when I feel her nails scratching roughly up my thigh.

The blue-eyed girl pulls away slightly to look down at me. I could see the blood. A small trickle of red running down her chin and landing on my cheek. She leans down, licking the blood from my cheek. Only smearing it. And then she kisses me. Her tongue in my mouth without even asking permission. I can taste the blood. The cold coppery taste.

Her hand slides past the band of my underwear and I moan into her mouth. There's no teasing involved. Straight and to the point she thrust two fingers inside of me. I arch my back in slight surprise and prominent pleasure.

Ginny releases my lips. Leaving me gasping for air. Panting and moaning. It's all so quick. Happening so fast. I arch my hips. Wanting to come. Wanting to feel that white-hot pain and all the pleasure it brings with it. Wanting the one thing that makes everything else seem oblivious.

I shut my eyes tightly when she adds another finger. Thrusting in and out fast hard rough. Just a little more. Just a little longer.

"Ginny…" I moan. My voice so hoarse I barely recognize it. I open my eyes and she nods.

Her mouth finds my nipple. Sucking lightly on the hardened nub before biting down softly. Then her tongue is circling it. Torturing me. Her thumb is against my clit. Pushing me while her fingers keep their accurate pace.

Can you say pleasure overload?

I feel myself tightening around her fingers and I wait in breathless anticipation for my climax. For that blinding pleasure. And then I've come. Panting and convulsing violently.

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

'_I've won Draco.'_

That's all I think as I watch Hermione shake and gasp in orgasm. But then I panic.

_'What have I just done?'_

And I'm practically jumping off the girl and picking up my wand. I mutter a quick spell to unbind her before running off. I don't know why I didn't just run off. Because untying her just helped bring her back to reality a lot sooner. And now she's yelling after me. But I don't stop. I cant.

I run through the empty common room. No ones back yet. No one could have seen.

"What have I just done?" I stare down at my hand. Covered in Hermione's juices. It was consensual. She didn't say stop. But why do I feel so fucked? Why do I feel like that was so wrong? 

"I'll tell you what you've done Virginia Weasely. You've just had sex with Hermione Granger."

* * *

Authors Note: 

Internal battle raging here. I dunno who just said that last statement. It could be one of about three people I just don't know who yet. But I'll pick who in time.

Wow. I haven't updated this in a while. Guess I got a bit stuck. This whole sex scene thingy. I dunno. I think I did poorly. I'm not so proud of it. I'm not proud of the other one either but hey… in my defense this is my second time writing something like this. That's no excuse I guess but… Bleg! I'm stop ranting on about it.

Hope at least someone enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update sooner. C Ya!


	6. Possession

Just A Game- Chapter Six

**Possession**

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or themes from the book that I may use in this fanfic. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I guess that should sum it up.

Warning: I am going to attempt doing a slash scene. Yes. _Attempt. _Meaning, I might suck ass at writing it out. I dunno. This is going to be a bit tricky. Hehe.

Kikboxxer88: Wow. Thanks. Glad to see you back. Guess what. I'm going to make my own little Mako/ Rei fic. Not so sure when it'll be out though. :)

Apolloskiki: You'll just have to find out now wont you. Hehe. :grins evilly: Get ready for the surprises.

Lady Fleton1: Faster than the speed of light, 'ey? Hehe. I think that's superman… anyways, maybe. Just maybe. :)

Jezebel Malice: Hehe. :Currently being devoured by the ego monster: Thanks bunches.

Icy-Shadow: Thanks. I'm guessing that too. Hehe. :pouts: Hey, the meaning of hardcore can be different for everyone. But it wasn't hardcore so yeh. Hehe.

BrokenWingAngel: Did I mention that I like your pen name? Well, I do. It's pretty. Moving review. Thanks. ;) Glad that you love it.

Lain-Iris: Hehehe. I don't necessarily hate cheerleaders but the perky ones kinda piss me off. I think she Ginny's regretting it because the realization of how she handled the situation hit her and she didn't like that it was a bit one sided. Well, not really. But I just need her to do that. I think Draco's a tad too preoccupied to say the last quote. And, as for the last statement, I really wouldn't say that. Draco's in for it. Hehe. I dunno. Thanks. :)

Emma Laraliean: I'm not really fanfic savvy so I don't know what a smut is. Someone tell me. This is like the whole OOC thing all over again. Hehe. Thanks.

TCUDramaprincess, Ta-Kun the Curious, Gerbil goddess, jade idolatry, Kendra is cheese thank the lot of you.

MOO! I mean… yeh MOO! I just felt like doing that. Enjoy. :)

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

"I'll tell you what you've done Virginia Weasely. You've just had sex with Hermione Granger."

No.

It couldn't be…

…It cant

There's a hand on my shoulder, "To believe I thought you'd left me for the Malfoy…"

"… She isn't a bad choice though Virginia. Give it, she is a mudblood." The hand creeps down to my arm.

The cold hand squeezes my arm tightly and spins me with such force I almost fall. But the person holding me up doesn't drop me. And I'm scared. Staring into angry brown eyes. Angry. Hateful. Haunting. Evil.

"You know how we feel about mudbloods, don't we Virginia?"

* * *

(Harry and Draco's POV) 

"…And you like it."

I shudder. The hot breathe encompassing and winding into my ear sends shrill shivers all over me. Full body shivers coursing through me. And I _do _like it. I love it. I want it, need it. Over and over in my mind the disapproving thoughts seep in. And all I can think is how wrong this is. But I don't stop it. I cant.

_'It's wrong… wrong… all wrong…'_

As I place these soft kisses on the tanned skin of the man before me I cant help the thoughts roaming around in my head. How wrong this is. How its not supposed to be different. I'm not supposed to feel like I need the raven-haired boy. I'm not supposed to. And it's all wrong.

The stranger's kisses become more frantic. I'm loving it. The smooth yet roughness of his lips as they make their way lower. Unbuttoning my shirt along the way. And I don't care if it's wrong. I want it. I want him. He pulls the shirt off of me and pushes me against the wall a bit harder.

I make my way back up to the dark haired man's neck, nibbling softly at the muscled skin. He moans. What's this? I've found a soft spot and I'm not letting that go unnoticed. I suck a bit harder on the tender flesh. He moans again. That sensual sultry moan of his is driving me crazy.

There's a stirring in my knickers. I begin to tug at the blonde mans shirt. Tricky bit. I barely get half of it off of him before…

"Oh…" Potter groans in pleasure. My hand found its way on his chest. Flicking lightly over a nipple as I nuzzle at that soft spot on his neck. This is moving a bit too slow and I'm on a schedu-

"Merlin!" I guess I've surprised him. The blonde's lips leave my skin and I'm pushing him beck against a wall. Not to mention my hand is in his knickers stroking lightly against his erection. So help me, I thought it was all going to slow. I grin at the masked man, who smirks menacingly at me.

"Never figured you for the dominant type Potter." As soon as I've said it he's backed away. Hand out of my boxers and reaching for the stall door.

'_Bloody fucking… shit….'_

I'm thinking it cant be who I think it is. It just can't be. How stupid of me. About to shag a stranger. About to shag…. no it's not him. I reach for the stall but think better of it and whirl on the blonde man. I need to know who it is. And why. I reach for his mask.

He spins back around to face me, his angered emerald gaze a bit shocking. I take a step back but notice there's not way out. My back hits the wall. I wait for the blow. He's angry and he's going to hit me. I know it. And I'm scared out of my wits. My eyes shut as tight as I can make them go and I wait. Trying not to link this situation back to ones like it before. Back to the beatings with my father.

I stop halfway there. The man before me seems so scared. Like he's expecting me to hurt him. A contrast to his earlier actions. I pull my hand down back to my side. I don't know why. I just do. "Who are you?"

I open my eyes at the sound of his voice. He wasn't going to hit me? I must look pathetic. I hate looking pathetic. Weak. I hate being weak. I guess that's why my tone's gone a bit cold. "I don't think that really matters."

"Well I do. Why are you stalking me? And why the hell were you trying to shag me in this stall!"

Laughing a bit at that I regain confidence and step ever so slightly closer.

"First of all…"

I take another step.

"I didn't see you trying to stop me."

I take another step meeting the taller man nose to nose.

"And second…"

My hand finds its way back on his chest.

"…who said I wasn't finished trying?"

"What?" I hiss. I can't find the strength to move. The heat of the blonde mans hand on my chest is just too much. I feel myself becoming weak and aroused.

Suddenly, there are footsteps roaming around with a couple of voices to accompany them. "Great ball."

"Yeh, I loved the decorations."

"Agh… I've gotta take a leak. That punch is getting to me."

Then more footsteps and voices seem to appear.

"I think it was spiked."

"Have you guys seen Harry?"

At the last comment I jump recognizing Ron's voice. What they saw him here. In a stall with Merlin knows who. I begin to panic until the masked man hands me my shirt disappointedly and whispers, "We'll finish this later. If you'd like to keep this discreet, walk out three minutes after me."

* * *

"You know how we feel about mudbloods, don't we Virginia?" 

She heard the man speaking. She'd tried to warn Draco thinking that he was Ginny's lover. She tried to warn him but failed. And now her friend was in trouble. One of the few people who actually paid heed to her humanity.

Luna wanted to stop the dark haired man but couldn't will herself to do so. She wasn't strong enough. Then there was the fact that she loved him. She knew it wasn't him. She knew it was the evil man. The man they do not speak of. It wasn't her Neville.

With that in mind she stepped from the shadows just as the brown haired boy slammed Ginny against the stonewall. She pulled out her wand muttering a spell that sent the boy flying. She ran to her red headed friend who stood unmoving.

"You must get up Virginia. He will not stay down for long." She urged the girl.

Ginny stood stalk still. Eyes wide. Pale and shaking.

There was a painful scream. Soon after a jagged whisper came from the brown haired boy, "Luna…"

The girl in question looked from her shocked and unresponsive friend to her hurt love. She didn't know what to do. "Virginia. Virginia… I'm going to check on Neville."

Luna moved towards the fallen man but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and an almost inaudible, "Don't."

The man groaned in pain. "Help… me…"

"He's hurt. I have to-"

"Don't." This time the uttered word was more demanding and the hand around her wrist pulled her back.

Luna glared levelly at Ginny. But stopped. Ginny was right. What if it wasn't Neville calling to her. She had kept the secret long enough. Tom Riddle possessed Neville. And Tom Riddle wanted revenge.

Just then the portrait of the fat lady sprung open and out came Hermione. She looked at Ginny then Luna and then finally Neville. "What's going on?"

Neville's form rose chuckling slightly. He turned to the new arrival, "Hermione, nice of you to join us."

As Neville strode closer and closer to the gaping Hermione Ginny wanted to scream. But she couldn't. Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Hermione! That's not Neville!" Luna pulled her arm from Ginny's now loose grip and ran towards the brunette.

* * *

Author's Note: 

ACK! ACK! ACK!

So very very very sorry. I think it's a piece of crap. You probably do too and just bleh. It could have been longer but now I'm stuck.

Damn it. I can't edit this stupid thing on document manager. So, if there were any grammar mistakes, I am truly sorry.

Anyways, might be a while before I update. Heh.


	7. An Array of Sensations

Just A Game- Chapter Seven

**An Array of Sensations**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femmslash. Slash. Mild violence.

Thanks:

Emma Laraliean: Thanks for the compliment there. So, smut is hot sex hm? Okay. Thank you yet again.

BrokenWingAngel: Hehe. Very demanding of you. Amazing? Thank you very much.

Kikboxxer88: Really? Hehe. Maybe I will. In my life I have only heard two or three songs by Blink182. All the Small Things and the now really annoying song they play on the mountain. I really don't like that show. Heh. No offense if you like it. I just don't. But I'll look up this song you speak of. Thanks for the tippy! Muach!

Kendra is cheese: I dunno why I chose Neville. I guess I needed someone with brown eyes. Does Neville even have brown eyes? Oh well, what's done is done. Thanks. :)

Lady Felton1: No she's not in love with Neville. That line there, it was from Luna's point of view because Luna was watching the whole scene. And she's with Neville. Yep. As for Tom Riddle… You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Hehe. I hope I answered your question properly. Thanks for the review.

Cherdy the Molologist: I seem to get people confused a lot. No offense taken. Honestly, I like to read the last one of my chapters before I continue and it really seemed a bit… crappy. Thanks for the honesty.

Ta-Kun the Curious: I don't think this was soon. Well, not for me anyways. I was a little stuck. But it's all fixed. Heh. Thanks.

Jezebel Malice: Hehe. Thanks.

Crimson Darkness8: Man, people have really cool, thoughtful pen names. Thanks. :)

On with what ya'll have been waiting for…

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

"What do you mean its not Neville?" The brunette questions and I just stand here, frozen. Trying to get a word out but not being able to. "Ginny? Are you okay? What are you doing Luna?"

"That's not Neville! Will you shut up and-"

I move. Pointing my wand at my worst nightmare. My greatest dream. He flies back hitting the wall with a thump. "Just run! The both of you! Go find help!"

"But what if-" Hermione, always with her 'what ifs'.

"Go now! I'll hold him off." I don't have to tell Luna again, she's off before I can say Merlin's beard. But Hermione…

'_Why cant she just go?'_

I watch the man struggle to his feet. Laughing. "Hold me off, 'ey? Would you really hurt your dear bumbling fool? Not like Longbottom's safe as is."

"Shut up." I say. More like seethe.

"Wow. A mouth you have Virginia. When did you get so… ferocious?"

I throw the same spell at him. Sending more force this time. It misses and he laughs. I don't take my eyes off him. He's not going to escape. I'll kill him. "I'll kill you."

"Oh, do try love." Damn it. Why does he keep laughing? I'm serious. I will murder his sorry arse.

My wand is at his throat in a matter of seconds. "Don't call me that you-"

"Ginny. Stop." Hermione says grabbing hold of my arm. "Think about what you're doing."

"Yes, love. Think of poor Neville."

The brunette turns to the grinning man, "Will you just shut up!"

A demand. Not a question. I like that. Realizing what road my thoughts are going down I shake her arm off. "I am thinking Hermione. I'm thinking I'm not gonna let him get away."

"Ginny, please." She pleads.

I will not succumb. I will _not _succumb. I will not…

"Ouch…" And now I'm on my arse. Looking up at him.

His grin fades, leaving a truly immense frown. "This will not do Virginia. Of all the unworthy inhabitants of this school… You're confused. That's it. You just need a little help, love. Don't worry, Uncle Tom will help you."

I glare. Trying to burn holes into him with my eyes. I hate him. I want him dead. But why did my stomach skitter at his statement. "What are you talking about you crazy fuck!"

"That… wasn't… very… nice!" He huffs lifting a hand up.

All I see is a blur of a fast coming hand. I shut my eyes in automatic reaction. When the pain doesn't come I reopen them. Brown. All I see is brown. Not angered but warm and worried.

"Are you okay Ginny?" A hand helping my up. Breaking my gaze away from the warmth.

* * *

(Harry's POV) 

"Harry Potter." Neville. No not Neville. Voldemort. But not Voldemort. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle.

I can barely believe it. But there he is. Hurting yet another one of my friends. I hiss in response. "Riddle."

"In the flesh." He smirks at his muse.

I keep my wand pointed levelly at him. I can't really hurt him. But I can't let him go either. And I have no idea how to get him to leave Neville's body. All I have at hand are empty threats. There's no way I'd to anything awful to Neville without trying to save him and Tom Riddle knows that.

"Why cant you just stay dead."

He smirks at me. Smirks. "We all have our own little secrets. Don't we Harry."

'_What is that supposed to mean!' _

I mutter a spell and before I can blink he's tied up against the wall. "After I'm through with you, Riddle. I assure you, you will not be coming back. As Voldemort or anyone else."

"Ooo… touchy, touchy. Well, Harry. It seems as though I should get going now. I'll be sure we meet again."

'_What?' _

Neville's body begins to twitch slightly. Then he begins to shake a bit violently. And he stops with a lengthy scream. Before I know what's happening I feel this burning pain run through me. I mean, actually run through me. I felt it before. The time I defeated Voldemort when he was living off of Quirrel. And bloody hell does it burn.

I slump to the floor. No. I do not faint. No. I don't pass out either. I just feel a bit weak.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I think we need to get Neville to the infirmary."

* * *

(Hermione's POV) 

"Go Harry. I'll be fine." I say to the raven-haired man. Ushering him off with a wave of my hand.

He shifts Neville from Luna's shoulder to his own and looks unsurely at me. "You'll be okay?"

"Yes."

He nods and turns away. Luna follows suit, whispering words of comfort to Neville. Ginny moves also. Trying to go unseen. Though, she's heading in the complete opposite direction of the trio.

'_Now or never…' _"Ginny. Wait."

The red head stops but doesn't turn to face me. "For what?"

"We really need to talk."

"Well, talk." She retorts. I guess I deserved that.

Timidly, I take a step closer to the red head. "Privately."

Her back goes rigid. As she exhales a shuddered breath her body shakes ever so slightly. She turns slowly, looks me straight in the eyes and nods. The blue eyed girl walks over to the fat lady's still open painting, I think the fat lady left right when Ginny started yelling, or maybe she's a hiding coward.

Ginny's eyes never leave mine. She gestures for me to go in first. "After you."

I lead the way back up to my dorm, trying not to look at the mussed up sheets of my bed when I walk in. Ginny follows, though she doesn't blush at the sight like I am. The red head stares at me, obviously waiting for me to speak. But I'm lost in a mass of sharp azure eyes. Eyes that seem to look into my core.

"You wont tell anyone will you?" That's not exactly what wanted to say. I just blurted it out. And now the red head looks a bit hurt. Just for the briefest moment. And then the hurt is gone and her face is blank. Emotionless.

"Won't tell anyone what? That your shagging Fleur or that Voldemort raped you?" I wince at her bitter tone.

"…I don't know." And I don't. Really, I don't. But I need to know. I wish I knew.

She frowns. Her blues eyes flaring a bit. I swear I can almost see the fire. "You don't know? I don't believe it. You don't know? You have to know Hermione. I'm pretty sure there's at least one subconscious reason behind what your saying!"

All the tension's building up and I'm yelling right back at her. "About Fleur! About Voldemort! About what happened less than an hour ago! Everything!"

I finish. Panting lightly. I feel like I can't breath. Like there's this damned knot in my chest building all the way up to my throat, leaving my mouth suffocated and dry. Making my eyes sting and my breathing jagged. Causing this moisture to travel slowly down my cheeks.

"Hermione…" I see the red head shuffle through my blurry eyes, "I'm sorry."

I quickly wipe my tears away with my sleeve. Why the hell am I crying? I shouldn't be. This isn't the time to cry. I just need to sit. Just need to think about this. My body moves mechanically. Once seated on the edge of my bed I wrap my arms around myself. I feel so empty. So unsure. The tears won't stop.

I completely forget Ginny's in the room until she's holding me. Comforting me. Things are so complicated. So messed up. This affair with Fleur. Tom Riddle back for revenge and on the loose. And especially with Ginny. Everything seems so confusing with her.

…Ginny

What is this feeling?

What are these feelings?

All so different and so complicated. Continuously switching from one sensation to another. From unnerving annoyance and utter dislike. To calming exuberance and giggling fits. Unwanted warming comfort. To complete and utter raw desire.

Like now.

The tears have stopped and I'm kissing her. Softly. Gently. Caringly. I'm kissing her and it feels good. And she's kissing me back. Just warm lips against mine.

* * *

Author's Note: 

:Yawns:

I know I should make it longer but I simply do not have time and I'm soooo tired. Me very sleepy. Hehe. I'm glad I actually wrote up another chapter though. And I don't think it's as short as the last one.

Well, there ya have it. Hermione's thoughts on this stuff. Now, I'm going to bed and I'll post this in the morning and continue to work on other fics that need much updating and clarifying. Hehe.

Update soon… hopefully.

-EMOkid-


	8. I Will Have You

Just A Game- Chapter Eight

**I Will Have You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: The usual. Fesmslash. Slash. Situations. Language.

Onward…

* * *

When the kiss started to heat up the red head had given in completely. It surprised her how Hermione could be so gentle yet so demanding. Soon enough she found herself being delicately eased down onto the bed until she felt her back sink into the fluffy sheets. Hermione held the younger girls hands in her own, interlacing their fingers and bringing the red heads hands over her head as she straddled her. 

Hermione pulled away slightly to look at the girl beneath her. Ginny whimpered in protest as soon as the brunettes soft lips left her own and Hermione smiled slightly at the reaction. When Ginny opened her gorgeous blue eyes the older girl was looking straight back at her. Pure desire showing in brown depths.

Ginny's half lidded gaze pushed the brunette over the edge with desire. Jolts of aching want shot through her, embedding tingles in the pit of her stomach before moving to a lower area. She captured the red heads lips with her own hungry ones. Every touch of skin on skin, lips on lips, tongue on tongue, devoured Hermione sending her into complete oblivious bliss. She could feel the wetness in between her legs increasing, dripping with unbridled lust.

What Ginny had done to her before wasn't nearly as long as she'd hoped for. It was pleasing but the fact that the older girl couldn't even touch Ginny was disappointing. With the thought in mind she rubbed her lower abdomen sensually against the younger girls. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth sending anticipating shivers through the older girl. She grinded herself against Ginny again, harder. Hermione pulled away from Ginny's lips, her grinding motion becoming more frantic. The younger girls sensual moans drove her up the wall. Hermione couldn't help herself, the friction was intensifying, the red heads breathes were becoming more shallow, her moans deeper and oh god how she wanted Ginny.

Hermione awoke sitting up abruptly in her bed, flushed, heaving and covered in a light sheen of sweat. She was dreaming about Ginny. About Ron's little sister.

_'She's not so little anymore…'_

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought as she swore frustratedly into the empty room. "Shit. What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? Fucking hell. Bloody… grrr…"

But what in the world was so wrong about wanting the red head? There was nothing wrong with Ginny. The girl was confident, funny, cute and smart. But then there was that whole ugly confrontation thing.

'_I wouldn't call it that. It was actually pretty nice.'_

The array of pleasantly tingling sensations flowing through the brunette indicated truth to her thought. She did like it. And she knew when she had kissed the red head Ginny had liked it. When she pulled away from the older girl and Hermione caught that brief glimpse. The younger girl's eyes portrayed an emotion far different from her rushed good bye.

Then why was Ginny acting so difficult?

It was then, the brunette decided, she would find out what the hell was up with the other girl. She wanted answers. She wanted Ginny. And she would have her.

* * *

Ginny lay idly on her back. Thinking of the situations with Hermione as she ran a hand through Draco's pale blonde locks. Hermione kissed her. Hermione wanted her. And what had she done? She ran away. She'd pulled away taking a quick glance at the want in the brunette's eyes and ran away. Like a scared mouse with a cat on its tail.

But that didn't even compare to what she'd done after the whole ordeal. After running out into a deserted hall she let her feet guide her to their meeting spot. The deserted classroom on the second floor. She didn't even wait for the blonde to acknowledge her presence before she practically jumped on him. Ripping his close off and forcing her lips onto his very surprised mouth. She'd slept with Draco. And now she was lying uncomfortably on the cold stone floor with the blonde nestled onto her shoulder, thinking.

"You know, you were a bit to busy tearing my clothes off to tell me what happened between you and Granger."

"What's there to tell?" Ginny shot back, a bit surprised the boy was awake.

The blonde propped himself up on his side to look at his friend, "What's there to tell? Everything. Like what the hell happened. Why you came to me after. And what's this I hear about Tom Riddle being on school grounds."

Ginny winced at the name and rolled over onto her side, facing away from the older teen's acquisitions. She didn't want to answer any of Draco's demanding questions, she just it all to disappear. All her problems to never exist.

The gray-eyed boy put a gentle hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "C'mon Ginny."

"I don't know. Okay?"

"No. Not okay… we'll make a deal. I'll tell you about Potter if you tell me about Granger. How about it?" Draco offered, squeezing Ginny's shoulder reassuringly.

The younger teen nodded slowly, "You go first."

"Well… he was about to put out, but then your damned brother just had to walk into the bathroom and ruin-"

Ginny interrupted, thoroughly surprised. "Bathroom? Ron?"

"After the whole singing thing Potter followed me. As expected." The boy grinned, "We were in the boys bathroom about to get to the hot sex but your brother walked in looking for Potter. What's with them anyways? He's always got Potter on a leash."

Ginny smiled lightly at Draco's jealous tone. "Go on."

"As I said Weasel walked in and Potter got a bit weird so I let him go."

"That's it? You just let him get away after that?" The red head questioned skeptically.

Draco smirked lavishly, "Not before very indiscreetly breathing into his ear that we'd finish where we'd left off. Your turn."

"I fucked her." The girl shrugged indifferently. Upon seeing the older teen's goading gaze she added, "On her bed in her room."

"Oh, give up this little defiant act of yours Gin. That's it? That can't be the reason you're so sodding moody."

Ginny sighed heavily, there was no way to change the topic. "We had a bit of an… argument, if you will, there was some slapping involved. I said some things I really shouldn't have and she urged me on a bit. Purposely. I pinned her down and kissed her. Then I tied her up and fucked her 'til she came. After that I ran out of the room only to meet, guess who. Tom Riddle in Neville's body. Tom bloody Riddle! I almost killed him, you know. She stopped me. I suppose it wouldn't have really done any good on my part. But after…"

"Uh huh." The blonde urged.

The red head hadn't even known she was up and pacing. She stopped abruptly, sat down and spoke as calmly as she could muster. "After that, we went back up to her room. We started to fight again, I don't even remember why for Merlin's sake, she started crying about something I said and I held her until she stopped. Then… she kissed me and I ran off. End of story."

"Hold on." Draco barely caught the girl's last statement through her rambling. "_She _kissed _you_?"

Ginny nodded.

"And you _ran away_?"

She nodded again.

Draco began to laugh but settled for a wry grin when the temperamental red head threw his pants directly at his face. "Bloody hell Gin. You ran away?"

"Oh, shut up. What time is it?"

Draco's smile grew menacing at the red head would act after he told her the properly incorrect time, "Seven. In the morning."

"Shit!" Ginny swore, hopping on one foot while pulling on her shoe and opening the door.

* * *

Ginny turned to Harry speaking silent pleasantries to the boy, glad her brother was too occupied with his food to hone in on their conversation. She couldn't hold back anymore. Ginny slid past the small talk and finally asked the question she'd been wondering about.

"Did you find out who he was?"

The raven-haired boy looked slightly surprised but reverted to feigning an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not as dense as my brother Harry. The guy that was singing his heart out to you on that stage. Do I need to sing the song or have you finally got the idea."

"Fine." Harry shook his head clearly aggravated, "No clue who he was."

"I think you'll find out soon enough. Just have to look around a bit more closely." She grinned mischievously, hoping Harry would follow her gaze.

Turning away she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Leaving the raven-haired boy to simmer on the indicative clue she'd given him.

"Good morning Ginny."

The red head almost choked on her toast at the sound of the familiar purr. Hermione was whispering in her ear. Whispering good fucking morning in her ear. Once she felt the brunette's position next to her shift she looked to her left. Yep. It was Hermione. She swallowed down the bit of toast lodged in her throat before speaking, "Er… Good morning Hermione."

The older girl smiled gently before turning to Ron and beginning to talk animatedly to the red headed boy. Ginny was beyond confused. Hermione was sitting right next to her. Very closely next to her. Talking to Ron like nothing happened between the two of them. Like Ginny didn't-

Her thoughts were quelled when she felt a hand rubbing lightly at her knee. The hand moved higher, a thumb caressing her lower thigh steady and slow. Then it was right on her thigh, rubbing soft lazy circles. The red head looked over at Hermione. There was no sign that the brunette was doing it, for the most part it seemed as though Hermione was ignoring her. The older girl hadn't stopped chatting with Ron.

Nails scraped lightly at the inside of her thigh making her leg twitch involuntarily as they scraped past very a tender spot. The hand stopped for a moment, not bothering to move from her leg. Ginny thought just maybe the teasing torture would end. She thought wrong. Nails skimmed back over the tender flesh, making Ginny shiver.

"Are you all right Gin?" Harry asked upon seeing the girl shudder.

Ginny nodded. Not trusting her voice to convey a clear convincing answer. Nimble fingers caressed the tender spot knowingly. She looked at Hermione again, who was still oblivious to her seemingly existence. Ginny knew it had to be the older girl. Unless there was someone hiding beneath the damn table, which she highly doubted.

"Oi. Ron." She squeaked as Hermione's hand trailed further up. Ginny cleared her throat. "Have you owled mum the letter yet?"

* * *

(Ginny's POV) 

"Letter? What lett- ah bugger!" He storms out of the great hall faster than you can say Merlin's beard.

I just have to laugh at my brother's antics. My giggle stops abruptly turning into a sharp gasp when I feel Hermione's hand on my crotch. My breathing hitches when she runs a nail over my rock hard clit. I bite my lip trying not to moan. I look over at the brunette, my eyes pleading. She smirks nonchalantly adding more pressure to my clit. If I bit down on my lip any harder I'm sure to draw blood.

The hazel eyed woman leans towards me, her hand never stopping its ministrations. One of her breast rubs against my arm lavishly. She did that on purpose. I know she did. I can feel the hardened nipple through the fabric of her robe as she presses closer to me.

The brunette chuckles into my ear sending pin prickling tingles down the side of my neck. Her voice is low and husky as she purrs breathly, "God your wet."

I grab on tighter to the edge of my chair. My nails digging into the hard wood. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. She laughs again, feeling me tense up no doubt. Merlin to I want her right here, right now. To rip her clothes off and fuck her on the damned table in front of everyone. Hermione's right. I am wet. Very wet. How I want to grab her hand and shove it down my knickers, past the damp cloth, her fingers inside me pushing my closer and closer to the edge with each precise stroke.

"Do you like this?"

I nod slowly; barely able to keep my eyes open any longer.

"Do you want me Ginny?"

I nod again feeling her hand move faster with every rasped question. My resistance is wearing thin and I don't think I can hold back any longer.

"Say it."

Hermione's hand moves slower against my crotch and what can I do but give in. I can't believe how hoarse my voice is. "I-I want you."

"Mmm… That's a good girl."

I practically groan at that sultry moan of hers in my ear. Her hand stops completely. I gasp in protest. "Hermione…"

"Are you okay Gin? You look a bit flushed. You aren't coming down with anything, are you?" Harry asks worriedly.

I don't know what to say. 'No, Harry. Hermione's hand was just fondling me under the table.' I'm sure I resemble a deer caught in headlights when I turn to look at the raven-haired boy.

Hermione interrupts whatever Harry's going to say by gingerly feeling my forehead. "You do feel a bit hot Gin. Maybe we should get you back into bed."

"But… class."

"I think she may be hallucinating. It's a Saturday Gin. No class today." Harry explains, speaking slowly and making large gestures.

"Honestly Harry. She's sick not deaf. Come on. I'll take you back up to the dormitories." Hermione offers, helping me up.

I follow in a slight daze. No way did that really happen. No bloody way in hell did that just happen. Hermione Granger did not just… do whatever she did under the table in the great hall where anyone could have seen. I was daydreaming. That's it. Daydreaming. My back hits a wall with a dull thud. That kinda hurt. Finally snapped out of my confusion-induced state I realize where I am.

"Hermione wha-"

Before I know it her lips are on mine, silencing me. Her hand finds its way onto my thigh trailing higher. Lifting up my skirt as her roaming hand travels up. I can feel her fingers delving past the waistband of my knickers before retreating teasingly and then stopping all together. Her mouth leaves mine placing soft kisses along my jaw line before stopping at my ear.

"You're going to give me answers Ginny." A soft buzzing command in my ear.

* * *

Author's Note: 

This would have been up a lot sooner but decided to take away a certain privilege of mine because my story _Too Far Gone _should supposedly be rated R not PG-13. Just because of one teensy weensy scene that had barely anything in it.

Well… it did have them about to ahem… do stuff. I guess it was kind of my fault. Look on the bright side Mayo. You didn't get your ass banned. Hehe. Well, I guess I'll have to just repost it under R. :)

Until next time.


	9. Love and Hate

Just A game

**Love and Hate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Male slash and femslash. Adult situations and mature themes.

Thanks:

Crazy-Physco: Thank you. :)

Padfoot's-Luvr: Is she really gaining control? Hehe. Thanks.

Fan: Thanks bunches. :)

LF1: Yes, Tom Riddle. I don't get it… Thanks for the review.

Kendra is cheese: Glad to hear. Thanks.

Emma Laraliean: Hott, Sexy, passionate. Thanks. That's what this is about right. Hott. Sexy. And Passionate. :)

Thank all of you readers. I love the feedback.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I swear I just saw them go up these stairs. Why do the damned bloody things have to move? I sigh heavily. Damn that girl. Trying to give Potter hints. That'll ruin the whole surprise attack slash seduction I've planned.

"Malfoy."

I whirl around to face the caller of that name. "Potter."

"We need to talk." He says, jaw set firmly, looking quite serious.

I smirk. The boy is hot when he's serious. But sarcastic bitterness always makes him angry. And, if I do say so myself, he's even hotter when he's angry. "Sure, Harry old chap. We'll find a nice old pub and talk it out over a pint of beer. What 'd ya say? My treat."

"I'm serious Malfoy."

I roll my eyes quipping before I turn to walk away, "Aren't you always."

That hurt. Oh, look. There's gum on the wall. I can't believe he has the nerve. Well, actually… argh! Slamming me into a damn wall! And what's with the death grip on my arm? "Let go of me you fucking arse!"

"I think it's best you keep it down Draco."

I stop fidgeting. What did he say? The way he said that. I shudder. I barely have the time to struggle before I'm being pushed through some sort of secret passageway. And into a dimly lit musky smelling dungeon we go. "Where are you taking me Potter?"

My question is met with a painful tug at my captive arm. Ouch. He's being a bit too testy for my taste.

Once he's closed the door he turns to me, expression dark. "I want answers. And I want them now."

"Ooo… Very demanding of you Mr. Potter." I drawl out sarcastically. Taking a seat on a horribly decorated and very dusty chair I get comfortable as I can, crossing my arms defiantly.

The boy looks like a rabid dog. Though, in a good way. It's quite sexy. He seethes my way angrily, "I'm serious Malfoy."

"So I've heard, what? A hundred times by now." I say airily. Maybe if I piss him off enough he'll let me go. "Tell me, pre tell, what this little hostage rant of yours is about."

"I know it was you at the masquerade ball Malfoy."

I smirk lightly, shrugging my shoulders and throwing him one of those innocent looks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do. And I want to know why." He strides closer.

Shit, now I'm nervous. Damn you Ginny. Nonchalance is the best option considering he's way too strong for me to push him over and run. I look at my nails like they interest me more than the situation. I truly hope the nervous uncontrollable jiggling of my leg is passed for aggravation. "Why what?"

"Why the hell were you coming onto me!" Wow. Uber aggressive.

I glare at him, frowning. "And why would I come onto you?"

"I don't know! Because…. Because you're a death eater! Because you like to fuck around with my head! Or maybe all those years of shagging your father-"

"What?" I'm out of my chair. Meeting the taller raven-haired boy face to face. "What do you know about… that."

His lips curl into a sadistic grin. "Oh, yes. I know everything Draco. Most of Hogwarts does, or have you not notice the way the teachers look down on you. The way your _friends _shun you. Or even the way everyone tries to avoid you. They all know about your little illicit affair-"

I slap him. Straight across the face. He has no right…god. Why? Why now? Why do I have to fucking cry _now_? I try to push past the red-cheeked boy but he grabs a hold of me. "You have no right, god damn it! You have no right!"

Shit, what is he made out of steel? I'm struggling. Trying to push him away. Punching weakly against his chest. Yelling at him. Cursing. Crying. My struggle becomes weak with each strike against him. "Let… go…"

"Shh…" I can feel the gentle pounding of his heart against my ear. His arms around me, pulling me closer. A comforting hand running through my hair. "Shh…"

I can actually feel myself melting. The particles of my body molding to fit perfectly in his arms and I'm utterly annoyed by this. Irritated with myself. For being seen vulnerable. For letting him see how weak I really am. Frustrated for liking the fact that he's holding me, that I feel completely safe in his arms.

"You… please, let go of me… just stop… don't…"

His arms tighten around me, almost suffocatingly so. "I… just let me hold you."

* * *

"First," Soft lips trailed along the side of her neck, "When did you find out about Professor Delacour?"

Ginny bit her lip nervously. Should she tell Hermione everything? Or should she just keep her mouth shut? Decisions, decisions.

Hermione's tongue found its way against the juncture between her chin and her neck. All current resolve was lost at that point. "I saw you both in an old classroom."

The butterfly kisses along the red heads shoulder stopped abruptly. "Oh really?"

The younger girl nodded in affirmation. Looking down at the brunette, wondering if that was the right thing to say. And then wondering why exactly she was wondering if it was the right thing to say or not. Upon seeing Hermione smirk a small uneasiness settled into the pit of her stomach.

"And… did you like what you saw?" The brunette questioned. All the while slowly untucking Ginny's shirt. Making the younger girl's heartbeat speed up.

Ginny watched as Hermione's hands moved to the lowest button, then higher to the next, until they were all undone. The brunette's eyes skimmed the other girl's form appraisingly before letting a finger trail down slowly from the delicate curve of the other girl's collar bone to her nicely toned stomach.

Hermione stood up on her tippy toes slightly, leaning in closer, until her lips brushed past Ginny's ear. "Did you Ginny? Did it get you hot? Wanting?"

"I…" The red head panted.

The brunette's hand cupped her womanhood through her panties. Running a slim finger along her slit. "Were you as wet as you are now?"

Ginny didn't answer. She was too caught in up the older girls breathe against her ear, Hermione's hand palming slow circles against her clit. What is she doing? A soon as the vague thought popped into her head it was expelled by Hermione's next spiteful question.

"Did you go to Malfoy? Did you get each other off?"

The red head stiffened at the inquiry. Her mind was far too clouded with the want aching within her to disagree or protest. The prickle of goose bumps forming along her neck, where Hermione's hot breath hit. The turbulent pulsing sensation forming at the spot where Hermione's hand rubbed, causing a knot to form in the pit of her stomach. It was all too much. The different sensations and the different effects her body was having to each.

"Yes, Ginny. I know about you and Draco. I'm not dense." She could read the younger girl like a book. A slim, hard covered, leather bound book with a smooth golden title scrawled across the cover and spine. Yet when you tried to open the beautiful book up it shook and flew from your hands, indicating it wasn't to be opened. The signals Ginny's body gave to affirm or negate questions fascinated her. It delighted her.

Ginny moaned. Giving into her bodies desire rather than her brains clouded reason. She grinded into Hermione's hand. Trying to cause more friction in a much-needed area only to have the brunette pull away.

"Final question," she nibbled lightly at the younger girls earlobe, teasing her to no end. The brown haired woman grinned softly at Ginny's anticipating shiver. "Why did you come to my dorm last night?"

Ginny looked into the older girls hazel eyes. Hermione's question had fallen on deaf ears. The blue-eyed girl was too lost in carnal lust to even try to comprehend Hermione's words. She ripped the brunette's shirt open, growling animalisticly and shifting their positions so that Hermione was pinned to the wall. She wasted no time in smothering the older girl with a hungry kiss.

Nimble fingers came to rest on Hermione's hip before quickly working on the button of her jeans. The younger girl didn't waste a minute of her time in trying to get the brunette stark nude. Her lips met the invigoratingly soft flesh of Hermione's neck. Trailing hungry, searing kisses across the older girls stomach she unzipped Hermione's jeans and began to pull the horrid barrier off of the other girl.

In an instant the red head was biting roughly at Hermione's shoulder. Licking her way up the hazel eyed girl's neck. Growling huskily into the brunette's ear. "Because…"

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't…_ "I'm in love with you."

* * *

(Harry's POV)

The silence is comfortable and I like it that way. He feels so perfect held against me, like he belongs here in my arms. His head rests against my chest, the warm tears melting my heart. He's so soft, delicate, vulnerable and so… real. I like him here with me. I want him here.

I feel like I need him. Like he needs me. Sounds stupid and extremely sappy huh? One minute I hate him. Pity him. And now I…

What is this I'm feeling? Love? Is this what love feels like? This wanting. Not only in a sexual way. Not only in a sweaty flesh on flesh way but actual wanting. Like I'd fall apart without him. And this need. The need to feel him this close to me. The feeling that he needs me just as much as I need him.

I thought I'd closed myself off to those feelings. I thought the cold icy barrier I put up around my heart was fool proof. Almost everyone I love gets hurt, hurts me or does both. And I have already hurt Draco. With the things I've said. The things I shouldn't have said. I didn't mean to. I did mean to, god, I knew what I said would hurt him. I knew, and I still let anger and frustration get the best of me. Merlin am I an arse hole. A very big arse hole indeed. He still hasn't stopped crying, though he's stopped screaming.

"Why?" His voice croaks out and I flinch.

Oh, look what I've done. I'm such a screw up. How do I answer a question I'm not so sure of myself? Dunno you stupid twit. Maybe I should tell him the undiluted absolute truth. I mentally shrug nonchalantly. Here goes. "I'm not sure."

He sniffles and pulls away. Was my answer not good enough? Was the truth not good enough? I can't tell. He's not looking at me. He seems more interested in his shoes. "Can we leave now?"

Lifting his face up by his chin I nod.

He looks into my eyes and I can see a brief tinge of pink to his cheeks before he pulls away walking to the door. "Come on then. You're the big expert at worming your way through sewers. Get me the hell out of here."

And the barrier is back. Now, I hate him again. How very ironic. I fall for my enemy, my rival, and my nemesis. There's a very thin line between love and hate. And I think I've overstepped the boundary. Only to keep leaping from one side to the other.

Once I lead him out of the secret passageway he moves to walk away. I grab him by the elbow. The blonde stiffens at my touch. I'm aware of how my voice has changed drastically from its soft tone. It's become harder. Colder. More loathing. "We still need to talk Malfoy."

"The abandoned classroom on the second floor, tonight. I'll wait 'til midnight. If you're not there I'm gone. Now let go of me," He sneers back yanking his arm out of my grip. "Potter."

* * *

Authors Note:

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And a big HOORAY! For the upcoming break. Finally. A much needed rest from school. Yay!

Okay. I have no idea when I'm going to update after this. Hehe. Probably soon. As I've said before, I have no life. Plus, I'm not too big on holidays. They start off all fun and games but somehow always end in disaster.

Oh well… maybe things will be different this year. Hehe. Again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	10. Snogging, Brawling and Panicking

Just A Game

**Snogging, Brawling and Panicking**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Femme Slash. Male Slash. The basics.

Thanks:

Elphish12: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it.

MagicalWishes25: Thank you.

Jezebel Malice: Heh. Thanks.

Crazy-Physco: Thanks for the review.

Thrown Back Down To Earth: I've read your Ginny, Hermione fic and its pretty good. It's nice how you can make Harry such and ass. Thank you for the praises.

Kikboxxer88: Yes, long time no see. Hehe. And Happy belated Holiday's to you too. I'm trying to spit stories out as fast as I can. Who knows when I'll have time to update after break. Heh. Thanks.

Soapbox: Thanks. :)

Idancemyheartout: I like the pen name. Funny. Thank you.

Kendra is cheese: Thanks bunches. :)

Icy-Shadow: I'll try to put up more Ginny, Hermione but I've become a bit interested in Draco and Harry. I dunno why. Just the love hat thing I think. Hm… Ah well. I'll stop my ranting and onto the story we go. Thanks for the review.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

"Because…"

She's whispering in my ear. Taking a slow shuttering nervous breath. And all I can think about, focus on is her answer. I need to know why.

"I'm in love with you."

_'Shit…'_

My eyes go wide when realization begins to sink in. I'm sure Ginny can feel my body go rigid against hers. I push her away. I'm not too aware of what I'm doing. But she's got this impassive look on her face. And… shit…

_'Me? In love with me?'_

She couldn't have just said that. I was imagining things. Hearing things. She didn't say that. I thought there was a simple attraction sure. But… she's in love with _me_? No. She can't.

Before I know it she's got her shirt on. Buttoning it up half hazardly. She takes one last emotionless glance at me before walking to the door. I'm frozen stiff. My eyes still wide. My mouth won't move. My brain refuses to work. There's only one thought floating through the frozen abyss of my mind.

_'She's in love with me?'_

She stops at the door, her hand resting lightly on the rusty knob. She doesn't look up. Doesn't look me in the eye. "I'll see you around Hermione."

With that she's gone. With a simple good bye and the click of a door she's gone. And its now my body begins to thaw. Its now I blink. Now that the wheels in my head begin to turn. Now that my mouth responds. After she's gone.

"…Ginny."

I collect my things in a haze. My mind reeling, thoughts overtaking my surroundings while my feet take the familiar trek to my dorm room.

_'When did this happen? How… why… me?'_

I flop face down onto my comfortable mattress. Burying my face into a pillow I mutter, "How could this happen?"

"Hermione…" The voice is heavily accented. A French accent to be more specific.

'_Not now… I can't deal with this right now.'_

"I think we are in need of a quick chat, no?"

Sighing, I turn over on my back to look up at the ceiling. "I think so too… Fleur."

* * *

She'd lost track of how long she'd been sitting there. Of how long she'd been waiting. For Draco. Ginny just needed to talk with the blonde Slytherin. She wanted their 'arrangement' to be over with. She could see how close they were becoming, how the jests and snide remarks had become comforting. She needed to put some distance up. Just slip away before she could cause any hurt. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She just couldn't do it anymore.

Ginny scolded herself. She just had to tell Hermione. Had to let the secret slip. Had to see that pained expression on the brunette's face. And what had the brunette don't once she confessed her love? Hermione pushed her away and just looked at her. Just stared and stared.

The red head couldn't tell if Hermione had had a heart attack or if she was just overwhelmed with confusion. Either way she'd been completely rejected. Her love wasn't returned and that stung. After that Ginny did what she did best, she ran away from Hermione.

She couldn't stick around. What could she do? Wait to hear Hermione reject her? Hear Hermione say, 'I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm not in love with you.'? Ginny could imagine exactly how the brunette would look, what she would sound like. Her expression soft, slightly dazed and apologetic. Her voice gently matter-of-fact. That would most likely have served to mangle Ginny's already torn to shreds heart. And what good would that do?

At the creak of the old classroom door Ginny's head popped up. She smirked. She was feeling a bit nostalgic. A little snogging session was needed, just for old times sake. Draco was a great kisser. His lips were softer than most boys. Though, he couldn't compare to Hermione. Upset by the thought she caught Draco by surprise. Pushing the boy up against the wall, hard.

Her hand moved to the hem of his t-shirt, slipping beneath the thin fabric. The pads of her fingers trailed up his chiseled torso. Her lips mashed against his roughly chapped ones. Her brows furrowed in curious suspicion. _Chiseled? Rough?_ She thought, pulling away.

"Hell Draco. Have you been putting muscle enhancing charms on yoursel… Harry?"

Harry stared at the girl wide eyed. A purring voice came from their right, "My, my Weaselette. What have we here?"

The girl in questions eyes widened. She looked away from Harry to meet Draco's stone cold and slightly amused gaze. "Its not what you think."

"Er… Ginny?" Harry fidgeted against the cold stonewall. This was awkward.

Draco raised an eyebrow, turning to face Harry. "Well, Potter. I see you've met Hogwart's very own Hornball."

Ginny pulled away from Harry, glaring daggers at Draco. "That, coming from Hogwart's slut of the year. Three times running."

"Bitch." Draco sneered.

"Whore." Ginny bit back.

Harry was so lost his questioning expression could be called cute. "Erm…"

Ginny glared at the blonde, Draco in turn glared back. They then erupted in a fit of giggles. Harry was even more confused by their actions. And, a little teensy bit frightened by their strange behavior.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Ron!" Ginny squeaked in surprise.

Her brother appeared from behind the door. His face red, expression set in a deep scowl and his voice angrily confused. "Why the fuck were you snogging him! And what in the bloody hell is that twit doing here!"

"I think the real question, _Weasel,_" Draco tuned to face the red headed boy, "is why the hell are _you _here?"

Ron stepped closer to Draco, glaring hotly at the arrogant blonde. "You should watch your mouth _Malfoy_."

"Just as soon as you learn to mind your own sodding business." The blonde seethed, stepping closer.

The red headed boy's frown grew even more menacing. Ginny knew her brother very well. And she knew he would be doing one of two things in a matter of seconds. One being, knocking Draco silly. The other jumping on the blonde and killing him. Without giving a proper thought to her actions she stepped in between the two glaring boys. Unfortunately, a very powerful punch meant for Draco came sailing across her cheek.

"Oh shit."

"Fuck, you bastard, fuck."

"Shut up ferret."

"Ginny? Are you oka-"

"Move Malfoy! This is all your-"

"You move _Weasel_! I'm not the one who fucking punched he-"

"Both of you. Shut. Up. Now!"

At the over powerfully aggressively authoritive voice both boys stopped, dropping a passed out Ginny Weasely in the process. The two scrambled to pick the girl back up, only serving to bump heads and pull back dropping Ginny yet again.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to take charge. "Draco, pick her up and put her on those desks over there. Ron, go get Hermione. She'll know how to fix this."

While Draco did as told Ron took an apologetic glance at Harry then at his sister. In the next moment he was out the door, preferably to get his brown haired friend.

Harry looked to Draco his expression firm and questioning. He opened his mouth to say something. Thinking better of it the emerald eyed boy brought his bottom lip between his teeth. He went through a series of opening and closing his mouth. He continued his silent debate before finally asking his question.

"Are you and Gin-"

"Save your breath Potter. It's complicated."

"Oh…" The raven-haired teen tried to act nonchalant and shrugged. If Draco were looking at him he would've thought it was a nervous shudder. Though, Harry's dejected expression said all.

The blonde Slytherin's voice softened. "… Harry. We're not, well, we are. But…" He took a calming breath, "Me and Gin. Well, its more like we're… friends, I suppose. We confide in one another. We go to each other for help, support and all that stuff."

Harry walked over to the red heads prone form. The raven-haired boy smiled at Draco, taking a seat next to Ginny and across from the blonde. "So…"

Draco struggled for something to say. Finding nothing he replied oh so gracefully. "So."

The silence was extremely awkward. The comfort from their last encounter seemed to be nowhere in sight. The quiet was almost unnerving. They simply did not know what to say to one another. Harry began to ruffle his hair as Draco's leg bean to jiggle nervously. They stole tense glances at each other until their eyes met and both boys' looked away blushing slightly.

"Ron told me… Oh god, what happened!" Hermione ran to Ginny's side. She immediately noticed the bruise forming on the side of the younger girl's cheek.

* * *

(Ginny's POV)

I'm sitting in a tree. There's a kneazle across from me. We're drinking tea. It's quite good. The kneazle starts talking to me.

"Who did this?"

"What?" I've seen stranger things but they weren't as confusing.

All of a sudden I'm looking straight into the eyes of a threstal. "You mean, Ron didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Merlin, now I'm really confused.

"I knew the Weasel wouldn't own up to his actions." I jump and turn around to face the speaker expecting Draco. It's… a cat?

"What in the bloody hell are you all talking about?"

"Ron did this then?" The kneazle looks and me. Acquisition clear in its voice.

The cat hisses, "Yeah, the bloody bastard."

"He was aiming for him." The threstal speaks.

"Him who?" By now I want this to stop. It's starting to freak me out. And Merlin is it giving me a headache. This has got to be a nightmare. That or I've gone mad. This is just dandy. Just dandy. Please, please, please be a sodding dream.

"You're lucky Ginny cares enough to prevent you from getting knocked into Tuesday." The kneazle looks at the cat. That voice is hauntingly familiar and very, very venomous.

The vision of the Threstal, Kneazle and cat disappear. You know, one of those haze out into nothingness things. And that's where I find myself next, in an area of complete and utter darkness.

I think the talking kneazle and threstal were better than this. That was a good spot of tea though. Why does my head hurt so much if I got hit across the cheek?

"That, would be Draco's fault."

Huh? Did I say that out loud?

"Um… yes?"

I sit up. Looking around frantically I find I'm in… Hermione's dorm room? On, no. Something bad always seems to happen when I'm in this room. Merlin I'm dizzy. Things start to spin and I fall back down onto the bed. "Bloody… why, again, do I feel like my heads been run over by a trolley?"

I follow Hermione's glare. Harry looks to Draco and then to Hermione nervously. The raven-haired boy speaks all in one breath, "Draco got tired of carrying you and dropped you on the stairs."

"Hey! Did not! You were the one who got tired!"

The dark haired boy then decides to stick his tongue out at Draco, who blows a raspberry in turn. Glares were exchanged between the two boys and I would've found the whole thing hilariously cute if it hadn't been for my stiff jaw, bruised cheek and major migraine. The added factor that the two boys were getting up and walking towards the door didn't help one bit.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you two tomorrow." Harry throws a not so subtle look at Draco. The little blonde git is absolutely clueless about what the raven-haired boy is getting at.

"Oh…" And understanding dawns upon him, "Yeah, I've got to go too. Big thing I have to do tomorrow. You know me, busy busy. Hehe. Bye." He raises a fine eyebrow at me, smirks and follows the green eyed Quidditch seeker out. That unnerving little prat. Just wait 'til I get my hands on him.

I try to sit up again. To get the hell out of here. I find the only effect of sitting up is a spinning room. Groaning, I lay back down. So… not… good. Alone in a room with a girl I unrequitedly love. A girl who rejected me. Who pushed me away. I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I'm trapped. No fucking way out. I am trapped.

"I think we need to talk Gin."

There's that voice. Just like I thought it would be. Gentle with that matter of fact tinge to it. Slow and steady. She's being careful; she's prepared for this 'talk'. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to have to see her face. Have to see the apology in those hazel eyes. I shut my eyes tighter at the thought. She's waiting for me to reply. I gulp at the lump in my throat. I can do this. I won't cry. I can to this.

"About what?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow… It's been a while since I've updated this. Nine days. Is that really a long time because some author's take over a month. Hehe. But their stories are usually fabulous. Heh. I think I want to finish this in the next chapter. You know how you kinda loose interest in a fic and stuff. Yeah, that's happening to me with this one. Well, hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next one out before break ends. C Ya!


	11. A New Game Begins

Just A Game

**A New Game Begins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: This is Femme Slash. Yeah. That means, girl on girl stuff. And its also slash so that means guy on guy stuff. Maybe some adult situations, I'm not so sure yet. I guess we'll see where Hermione and Ginny's chat leads. Yeah. Some language too maybe. I don't think there will be any violence.

Thanks:

Soapbox: Brilliant? Thanks.

Jade idolatry: It has that effect. Heh. Thanks.

Igotpotter: But… I like the name Virginia better. Yeah… its just a name right? And I barely call her Virginia. I call her Ginny more so I don't really see how that matters so much. Well, it might to you. Ah… screw it. Thanks for the review.

Dying to be Different:takes a bow: Thank you, thank you. I'd like to take this moment to acknowledge all of my supporters… :Drones on:

Prunkie: Dude… why does barely anyone say dude anymore? Hm… well, thanks for the review.

BurningWhiteRose: I've always thought of Harry and Draco as a wayward couple. Thus, the humor. :Smiles: I wish I had dimples… why do people who have dimples not like their dimples? I'm droning on again. I'll stop now. Hehe. Thanks for the review.

Alexandra: Hehe. First… tell me one little thing. Is the cheery on top of a massive sundae… brownie at the bottom, vanilla ice cream as the second layer, whip cream next and then doused in chocolate syrup to top it off? Haha. I eat too much. Thanks.

DragonSinger06: Really? Cool. Thanks.

Cherdy the Molologist: You're absolutely right. If I don't stop it by this chapter or the next one, it'll turn to crap. Heh. It's truth. Thanks bunches.

Crazy-Physco: Thank you much. :)

Icy-Shadow: Their :ahem: 'talk' is very predictable, no? Hehe. Thanks for the corrections.

Kendra is cheese: Ack! Not you again… I'm just messing around. Thanks for all of the reviews and opinions submitted throughout this piece. :)

You all spur me on and make my fingers type a lot faster… Yeah well, on with the fic…

* * *

"About what?"

Hermione stared down at the other girl. She could see the red head's clenched jaw, and the vain popping hazardously out of her forehead. Was Ginny mad? At her? That thought did little to settle the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach or shut out the droning voice in her head. She had to do this. There was no other way.

"About earlier."

A bitter laugh emitted from the red heads barely parted lips. Hermione stared at the girl. How a simple laugh could make her want the younger woman astounded her. It was something about the way her chest heaved, something about the way her pink lips parted ever so slightly. Hermione shook the thought away, her eyes refusing to leave Ginny's form.

"And, what about earlier Hermione? I thought you pushing me away was enough of an indication. I get it. You don't like me that way." Though the younger girl's tone was passive, a bit of malice seeped through.

The brunette's eyes roamed Ginny's form. She couldn't help herself. What happened in this very room, in that very bed obscured the clarity of her thoughts. She couldn't hear a word Ginny was saying; she was way more focused on trying to look through the fabric of the girl's thin tank top. Her hazel eyes roamed the red heads body hungrily. She wanted to look into those electric blue eyes, wanted to see them turn to an eerie inky blue. See dark azure orbs haze in pleasure. The brunette tried to shake the thought from her mind a second time.

"What was that?"

Ginny shook her head, frowning. She opened her eyes to reveal almost crystal blue orbs. A color change Hermione knew well. The younger girl was sad. Her eyes were the portal to emotion. Hermione could tell what Ginny was feeling just by looking into them. How the brunette ignored that small tinge of desire and love she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she'd found out too late.

The red head looked into Hermione's eyes, there was a definite desire and a twang of guilt. So, Hermione felt guilty. There was no doubt the cinnamon-eyed woman would try to apologize, it was just in the older girl's nature. Ginny held a steady gaze before speaking. "Forget it ever happened. Forget everything."

"Ginny… I-"

"No." the blue-eyed girl sat up, ignoring the tremendous bit of pain shooting between her bruised cheek and drumming mind. "You don't have to say anything. I'm leaving."

The younger girl rubbed her sore head before throwing a leg over the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes, biting back tears. She tried to push herself off of the bed when she felt a pair of hands against her shoulders, pushing her back down.

"No, Ginny. Listen to me." Hermione held the red head firmly against the mattress.

Ginny struggled against the older woman's grip. She soon found she wasn't as strong as she usually was in her weakened and depressed state. Her cheeks tinged pink, she opened her eyes, a tear slipped out. Followed by another and another. A stream of unreleased emotion strained her voice. "Just let me go Hermione!"

"After you've listened, you can leave if you choose to." The brunette tried to reason while attempting to hold the other woman down. It seemed Ginny really didn't want to be here. And it hurt her to watch her friend like this. Nevertheless be the one causing the pain. "I didn't mean to hurt you Ginny. I wasn't-"

"Wasn't thinking straight! Is that what you're going to say Hermione! Predictable!" Ginny huffed out angrily. She was breathing hard, crying silently, glaring uncontrollably. The struggle she was putting up took a lot of energy out of her.

The hazel-eyed woman's grip slackened at the other woman's words. Ginny used the advantage to try and get up again. Despite all of Hermione's efforts to subdue the girl, she couldn't. What else was there to do but sit on her to keep her down?

"Ginny. Stop-"

"What part of 'let me go' don't you understand Herm-"

Hermione clasped her hand over Ginny's mouth in an attempt to stifle the younger woman's hoarse screams. It just wasn't doing any good. The fact that the screaming both annoyed her and turned her on was getting on her nerves. "And what part of 'just listen' don't _you _understand?"

Ginny crossed her arms over her heaving chest, glaring and panting hard against Hermione's hand. She eyed Hermione's position on top of her, bloodshot blue eyes beginning to darken. She mumbled something against the brunette's hand, her defiant stare never failing. The older woman pulled her hand away slowly. Making sure the red head wasn't about to scream again.

"I'm listening." Ginny stated snidely.

"I'm predictable. You made your point. But the truth remains, I didn't mean to hurt you and I wasn't thinking straight." Hazel eyes bore into azure critically. "I pushed you away because… because I was scared. Because I'd never thought about anyone that way. I'd never thought about someone falling for me or me falling for someone. I was scared Ginny. I'm still scared."

If Ginny had taken in a word Hermione had said she didn't show any signs of it.

Hermione started again, a single tear falling from her eye, meandering down her cheek and landing on Ginny's milky white skin. "You don't have to forgive me. I pushed you away and you feel rejected. I pushed you away and hurt you. And, I'm sorry Ginny. I'm sorry."

The red head still seemed unmoved. Though, her blue eyes seemed to grow a shade darker than the clear they once were.

"…You… you made me feel… you make me feel." Hermione looked into the other woman's eyes, searching.

"Do you want me?" Ginny returned the brunette's look, her glare never dissipating, "Be honest."

The older woman went slightly wide-eyed at the question. She wasn't expecting Ginny to ask her that. She wasn't expecting the girl to ask her if she wanted her. She looked away, blushing. The brunette's body always seemed to betray her brain when around Ginny. Hermione turned her eyes back to the younger girl. The earlier depth that was portrayed in swirling cinnamon orbs returned. She nodded her head slowly.

"I do." The brunette's voice was barely a whisper but it rung clear in Ginny's head.

"And," The blue-eyed woman's tone faltered into cautiousness, "Do you… love me?"

Hermione brought a hand to Ginny's face, cupping a tear-stained cheek gently. Clouded hazel eyes roamed over the red head's features slowly. Hermione watched the other woman's expression change from one of detached emotion and hidden desire to one of deep sorrow and slight hope. Her hand caressed a silky soft cheek, wiping away a fresh tear. Her eyes landed on Ginny's, letting the flickers of desire and affection shine through. Her thumb moved to Ginny's pink lips, gently caressing soft petals, the brunette's eyes never once blinking.

"I think… I…" Hermione stopped, moistening the sudden dryness of her throat. "I do… I think I love you Ginny."

The red heads arms uncrossed, her blue eyes softened turning into a perfect mix between sapphire and emerald. Ginny uttered two rasped words.

"Show me."

* * *

It was late. Or was it early? He looked at his watch. The tiny golden arrows pointed to miniature gold numbers. The smaller of which landed squarely on a two, the bigger landing on a twelve. Tick. Tick. Tick. Make that a notch past the twelve.

It was 2: 01 am exactly. It had been all of five minutes since they'd left Hermione's dorm and he had no idea where they were going. Draco seemed to be stumped too. The raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks. Unsure of his next move. Would it be the right thing to do? Would it be okay? Would Draco get pissed?

The blonde stopped a few inches in front of him. Turning around to face Harry, Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What are you-"

Harry cut the blonde's question short, pulling Draco by the neck and kissing him squarely on the lips. He pushed every emotion he felt into the kiss. His confusion, his worry, his attraction, his hate and his… love. What was life without taking certain risks? The gray eyed Slytherin could push him away, he could scream hatefully, could slap him and Harry wouldn't give a damn. It was a risk.

Draco eyes bugged out at Harry's spontaneous action. His arms stiffened idly at his sides while his lips were ravished by Harry's rough ones. The tingling sparks of pleasure hummed through him. Slowly, his hands came to rest around the raven-haired boy's waist. The blonde returned the feverish kiss. He let his own feelings guide him.

When the two boys pulled away, Harry found himself pushed up against a not so comfortable stonewall. And, Draco. Well, Draco found himself pressed up against a very uncomfortable looking Harry Potter. A very cute, pink tinged Harry Potter. Draco left a playful peck on the taller man's lips before pulling back. The blonde smiled cheerfully at Harry. Something that made the raven-haired boy's stomach flip and sent a smile to his own lips.

Draco turned away, starting down the hall to the Slytherin dormitories.

Harry's smile slackened, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth to speak but his words were cast aside bye Draco's.

"I hope you like the gift Potter. It wasn't an easy bit to make." The blonde waved his hand dismissively at Harry; a golden shine on the Slytherin's index finger caught his attention. Harry looked down at his own hand; the golden ring with the tiny ruby gem was gone.

Harry's expression became solemn. Again, they were back to sneered last names and ultimate confusion. At least on Harry's part. Crushed again, the raven-haired boy thought sadly. He brought a hand to his lips, the heat and taste of Draco's mouth still there. He smirked derisively. It was worth the risk.

The Griffyndor walked tiredly towards his own dormitories. All he could hear was the slight ticking of his watch. The sound calmed him. He looked at his wrist. Tick. Tick. Tick. The sound was steady. It was 2: 23 am. Way past his bedtime. He walked into his room, careful not to disturb any of the other inhabitants.

It was pitch black with the exception of the scant slip of moonlight. The raven-haired teen stubbed his toe against the edge of his trunk. He muttered a light curse before bringing his hand to cover his mouth quickly. One of his roommates groaned. He held his breath. He really didn't want to have to explain why he was so late. The room went quiet again. Harry exhaled slowly, making his way under the covers of his bed.

He closed his emerald eyes, sighing heavily. It had been a long day. A long confusing day. The questions accosted his mind in hoards. What was happening between him and Draco? Why did Draco take the ring? Why wouldn't the blonde Slytherin just talk to him? Get everything cleared up?

Harry rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He turned over on his side only to find something silver glittering in the light of the moon. Cautiously, the dark haired boy picked up the silver object. It was a ring. A ring much like the one Draco had given and taken from him. Except, this one was silver and it had a small emerald jewel in the center. Harry smiled. He picked up the ring, sliding it onto his index finger. It was beautiful.

Meanwhile…

Draco twirled the golden ring between his fingers. He put the ring on, the ruby twinkled and a soft tune bounced off of cold stonewalls. The blonde smiled toothily. This would be the beginning of a very fun game.

* * *

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows, her face moving closer to Hermione's. Hermione's hand never left Ginny's cheek. Her thumb frozen at the corner of soft pink lips. Ginny wanted Hermione to show her. To show her what she meant. And Ginny's lips, a mere breath away, were an offering. The brunette could kiss her, show her… or she could break the trance and let the younger woman go. But this was what she'd wanted, right? She wanted to tell Ginny, show Ginny.

The corner of the red head's lips curled. She could see the definitely large amount of want but the hesitation the older woman sported just wouldn't do. Ginny's lips parted slightly, her head turned to the side slowly, her eyes never leaving Hermione's. She took the brunette's thumb into her heated mouth. It tasted of ink, old parchment and just Hermione.

Pleasantly warm tingles shot through Hermione's arm at the contact. The younger woman's tongue danced over the pad of her finger. Hermione's next movements were a haze. All she knew was that her mouth had found its own way onto Ginny's shoulder, neck, cheek. Her lips were on Ginny's, her hand traveling languidly along the length of the red heads body.

Ginny was on her back again, accepting the slow searing kisses Hermione was giving her. Feeling the hot, smooth hand slip beneath the fabric of her top and onto her stomach. And then higher until that same hand was cupping one of her breast. Massaging through the fabric of her bra, squeezing lightly and making her breathing deepen. Until lips were on her neck and her top was being pulled over her head.

Hermione's hips set the rhythm. The slow sultry rhythm against Ginny's mound. The red head's breathing became erratic, the feeling of Hermione's lips against her neck made her shudder. The butterflies dancing around in her stomach never ceased. She moved with Hermione, yearning. She wanted to feel that pleasure that white-hot bliss.

Ginny's hands moved to Hermione's tie, loosening the confining article and throwing it somewhere. Next were the buttons of the brunette's blouse. As hard as Ginny concentrated on keeping her fingers from fumbling she couldn't. Hermione's mouth against hers, Hermione's hand on her breast, Hermione's hair tickling her neck, Hermione's pelvis grinding into her. She moaned, her hands dropping to her sides, stopping their earlier actions with Hermione's blouse buttons.

The brunette pulled away from the kiss to watch the girl writhe beneath her. Ginny's eyes opened, the red head could see Hermione. Brown hair falling around her flushed face, sharp exhales leaving slightly parted lips, her slender body moving with her hips and now closed hazel eyes. Ginny couldn't take any longer, yet she wanted more, so much more. The pressure was building up, she could feel it. She was sure Hermione could feel it too. And there it was. The bliss. Only a small ounce but it took its toll on her body nonetheless. Hermione moaned, her head now against the crook of Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny…" The brunette exhaled a raspy breath. "I love you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Predictable. But… hopefully good? Well, that was the end. Heh. I think I should end it here. I'll go work on something else now. Maybe Jealousy and Envy, yeah, probably that. I have a little bit of it written. Heh. C Ya!


End file.
